Rose Weasley and the Drama in Sixth Year
by DaEvilQueen-785
Summary: Rose Weasley has been unexpectedly placed in Ravenclaw, and is curious to say the least about what her father might say, she soon finds that it doesn't matter. In her sixth year she discovers things she never knew about her friends. And will Rose surprise her dad at christmas with a shocking new development? Or will she back off and be the good girl everyone expects?
1. Rose Weasley and the Making of Friends

"Wait... A muggle healer? What do you need to see one of those for?"

"Oh, Ronald."

Hermione stood at her sink washing dishes, she gazed happily at the cloudless sky through the wide window before turning to face her husband, a confused look overtaking his freckled face. She held up a soapy frying pan, dripping it over the sink behind her.

"Whatever it is, St. Mungos can handle it. Your not dying are you?" Ron asked as he leaned across the checkered floor to wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and draw her near.

"I am no closer to dying than you are." She said reasurringly.

"Are you ill?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed in apprehension as he lifted his hand to her forehead, to check for a temperature. Hermione shoo'd it away.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Then what is it. I'm sure St. Mungos could help you far faster than any muggle-healer-"

"Doctor, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"I still think that a St. Mungos healer-"

"Ron, were going to have a baby." Hermione looked down at her feet, expecting something, anything.

"We... What?"

Hermione smiled widely when Ron put his hand on her chin and held it up to face him. Ron's mouth slowly began to take the shape of a huge grin. His eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? For sure? Bloody hell... I'm going to be a dad!" Ron said, he glanced at Hermione's abdomen and looked at it in wonder and pure happiness.

Hermione nodded furiously. To excited to talk. Ron enveloped his wife in a hug. "I love you!" He exclaimed.

"I love you more." Hermione said. Holding on tightly, never would she let this man go.

...

12 years later

"Albus!" Rose exclaimed. The short red head barrelled over to her cousin and trapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Rose!" Albus wheezed. "Let-me-go!" Rose released and Al smiled wanly, rubbing his ribs.

"Its so good to see you!" Rose said.

"You too!" Albus laughed nervously.

"Can you believe it? Were finally going!"

"I know! I'm so nervous!"

"Me too!"

"C'mon!" Albus pulled Rose to the circle of conversing adults.

"-So that's young Scorpius?" Rose's father muttered to Uncle Harry. Ron Weasley looked down to his daughter and put his hand on top of her flaming red curls, her round blue eyes peering up at him.

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank goodness you inherited your mothers brains." Rose's dad said. Rose laughed, thinking about her father's seemingly light hearted joke.

"Maybe you could take Rose to go find her trunk? The train will be leaving soon." Aunt Ginny asked Albus. Albus nodded and dragged Rose along the train to where Rose had left her trunk.

"Ah, here it is." Rose spotted a single brown trunk, sitting upright and dejected by a group of plump witches, she broke from Albus' hold and melted into the crowd, toward her suitcase.

She put her hand on the top handle only to find it already occupied by another thin pale one. Rose looked up to see a tall pale blond boy around her age grasping tightly to her trunk's handle, her hand still on his. She yanked it back protectively.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Who are you?" The boy repeated.

"I asked you first."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?"

Rose immediately recognized the boys last name, quickly she thought of why she did, then she remembered. Roses's dad and Uncle Harry used to be old enemies with Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's dad. Her first instinct should have been to run away and never look back, but she didn't.

"I'm Rose Weasley." She said proudly. Rose watched as the same emotions and thoughts passed through his features. "And I believe this is my case." She continued.

"No, it can't be." Scorpius said. "It says right here. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Where?" Rose moved from one side of the trunk to the other and saw plain as day 'Scorpius Andrew Malfoy' written in faded green ink, plastered on the side of the trunk.

"So it does." Rose allowed. From the corner of her eye Rose could see her cousin arriving.

"Hey." Albus said when he saw Scorpius. Albus held out his hand. Rose looked uneasily at it for a moment before resuming her neutral phase.

Scorpius shook hands with Albus. "I'm-" the blond boy began, but Albus cut him off. "I know who you are. Scorpius Malfoy right? My dad knows your family." Albus surprised everybody with one of his best friend-making smiles.

Scorpius grinned back. "A Potter? Correct?"

Albus laughed. "How could you tell?"

In the distance a roll of steam and a whistle rung in through the platform and everyone crowded to the train waving and calling good bye.

"C'mon Rose!" Albus grabbed Rose's sleeve and pulled the pair into the chaos. He waved good bye to Scorpius over his shoulder. "See ya on the train."

Scorpius put his index and middle finger to his forehead casually and saluted their retreating backs before turning to see is father standing before him.

"Who were they?" Draco Malfoy asked his son. "Friends?"

Scorpius remembered the main of red curls belonging to Rose Weasley and nodded thoughtfully. "Of sorts." He said.

Draco smiled and crouched to his sons height. "Listen, and you listen good. I want you to have an extra memorable experience at Hogwarts. Make lots of good friends. We will still invite you back for summer next year, no matter what house your in." He joked. Scorpius laughed shortly. "But remember, most important!" Draco continued. "No one is inferior to you. You are above no one. Remember this, and you will do just fine." Draco stood up and looked down at his son.

"I'll remember, bye dad." Scorpius hugged his dad with one arm, then grabbed his trunk and lugged it to the train doors. Draco watched him go, a proud smile playing on his lips. Suddenly an unwelcome hand slipped into his and Pansy rested her head on his shoulder from behind Draco. "He'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know he will." He said, rather annoyed. Draco spun around and apparated from the cheery bustling platform into his empty, dull manor. Not particularly caring if Pansy followed or not.

...

Rose and Albus met their parents by the front of the red train, Rose's mom and dad were looking very proud indeed and Rose's mom was especially emotional and shed a tear or two. "Don't forget your homework. Keep up in class. Be nice to your teachers. Say hello to Professor Longbottom for us alright!"

"I will mum." Rose said.

Then it was dads turn to speak. "Enjoy Hogwarts Okay sweetie?" Her father kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "Don't forget Peeves is always lurking around the charms corridor when he's bored so stay away from there when you can. The room of requirement is on the third floor, and madam Pomfrey prefers sugar quills to jelly slugs. If you bribe her she'll give you the strawberry flavoured medicine. Trust me, you'll be in the infirmary plenty of times." Even before she was seven Rose had already broken her left ankle three times, she had made a habit from it. Hermione smacked her husbands forearm. "Don't give away everything Ron!"

"She's going to need it." Ron laughed defensively. "Oh, and you have to tickle the pear on a certain painting to get into the kitchens. Remember James has the invisibility cloak, if you ask politely, he should let you borrow it." With that Ron gave his daughter one last hug, and one last wink. And Rose boarded the train, Rose's elder cousin James following right behind her. James gave her a supportive pat on her shoulder before sauntering down the carriage isle, looking for his friends. Rose glanced back through the train doorway, Albus and his dad were talking, Uncle Harry had his hands on Albus's shoulders, likely giving him his own pep talk and last minute advice. Albus smiled to his father again before climbing aboard the Hogwarts express. As Albus passed her, Rose grinned at him and he grinned uneasily back at her. Rose waved good bye to her family and disappeared from view down the carriage isle.

The doors snapped shut and locked themselves instinctively. The train whistle blew one last time and the steam engine slowly pulled out of the station. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and Ron hugged Hermione tight. Hugo's small fist grasped the end of Hermione's longer than necessary blue scarf, which dangled down to the adult's feet.

"She's going to be fine." Hermione whispered.

"I know she will." Ron kissed Hermione on the top of her head and together the family walked off of the platform, out of the station and down the street, heading home. Where Hermione would make lunch and Ron would talk with Hugo, then Harry and Ginny would come round with Lily and they would have supper together in the dining room.

...

Rose and Albus poked their heads into every compartment, looking for an empty one, as they had planned so they could further discuss the upcoming sorting that would change their lives forever. For the trillionth time Rose peeked into a compartment, the last one on the train not fully overflowing with older students. Inside sat a lonely looking blond, Scorpius, he sat by the window. Rose jerked her head out before he saw her.

"Let's find somewhere else to go." She said to Albus.

"Why?" Albus looked into the compartment then gave Rose a withering look. Rose grumbled but followed Albus's lead into the compartment.

"Hey Scorp!" Albus exclaimed as he hauled his trunk into the rack above, Rose attempted the same but only succeeding in bouncing it onto the blue seat.

"Let me help you." Scorpius stood up and assisted Rose. Scorpius was taller than Rose by about a foot and was able to further get the trunk to its proper place. Rose nodded thanks, he only smiled in reply. Albus sat across from Scorpius by the window so he could face him. Rose set herself beside Albus. She tried to make it seem like she didn't think Scorpius a disease. She didn't really, not completely, but that's what her father thought.

"Did you really call me Scorp?" Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded. "Yup."

Scorpius smiled before saying "I like it, I've never had a nickname before."

"You can call me Albus, or Al. Doesn't really matter. Everyone in our family calls me Al."

Scorpius looked at Rose for a second and Rose raised her eyebrows. "Were cousins." She said.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" Rose asked.

"You guys seem really close. And considering were, like, eleven, you can't be dating."

Albus and Rose pretended to barf into their hands. "Ew, not that toad dropping!" Rose said, she leaned over and shoved Al.

"Who would want to date you!" Albus retorted and shoved Rose back. The cousins laughed loudly, quickly the sound dissipated into silence. Albus broke the awkwardness.

"Hey," Albus said. "Scorp, what house do you want to be in?"

Scorpius thought for a moment before saying. "I'm expecting to be sorted into Slytherin. But if I had a choice, I might like to be a Gryffindor."

"Really?" Rose exclaimed. Albus and Scorpius looked at her questioningly and Rose looked down, embarrassed. "I mean, why Gryffindor?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Just something different I guess."

Albus smiled. "That's where I'm going. I'm going to be a Gryffindor."

"You know the sorting hat decides whether you'll be in that house or not." Rose said. Remembering Al's recent concern for the sorting hat.

"Dad said that the sorting hat will take your opinion into account too." Albus said. "And I want to be a Gryffindor."

"What house do you want to be in Rose?" Scorpius asked.

Rose paused before answering. She had thought about this time and time again, and Rose wasn't very interested in discussing it with a Malfoy. "I honestly don't know. Ravenclaw I think. Or Gryffindor."

Scorpius nodded approvingly, then he smiled and laughed shortly to himself.

"What?" Rose inquired.

Scorpius shrugged. "You just seem like more of a Hufflepuff to me."

Rose scowled and looked Scorpius in the eye. "Should I be offended?"

Scorpius shrugged again and looked out the window. "No, just an observation."

Rose decided to drop it and shifted her school robe, which she had been wearing since 6:30 that morning. Inside she contained her iPod Nano and earphones, slowly she pulled them out and began to untangle them.

Scorpius's head perked up like a dog who had seen a squirrel. "What are those?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

Rose held up the pink device. "Its an iPod. I was going to listen to music on it."

Scorpius nodded but continued to look curiously at it, examining it as Rose plugged in the earphones. Rose smiled, amused by Scorpius's behaviour. "Want to listen with me?"

Scorpius grinned. "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Rose switched sides to sit beside Scorpius and began searching through her play list. Rose decided to at least attempt at making friends, even ones who had odd sense of humour's. Plus, if she couldn't deal with Albus's friend preferences, then she would not be able to make her own. She paused at one song. Magic Works, by The Weird Sisters. Her favourite band. A little old school, but Rose was attached to it, you could call her a bit of a fangirl. Rose gave Scorpius his correct ear bud and attached her own to her ear. Rose pressed play and the dull thrum of the music began to beat in her ears, she turned it up a few notches and looked over to Scorpius. His face was a mixture of confusion, fear, and delight. Rose waved her hand in front of his long nose and Scorpius looked to her. Rose raised her voice a tad and said. "This is called Magic Works, by The Weird Sisters."

Scorpius smiled. "I love that band! Dad listened to them when he was in Hogwarts."

"They played at Hogwarts once, at the yule ball." Albus continued, trying to contribute to the conversation. "Mom got pictures with them."

The conversation took off in unexpected directions. Rose followed and listened, often drifting into La La Land. She gazed out the window and twiddled her thumbs. Scorpius and Rose listened to her music the entire ride, Scorpius and Albus talked and talked, till by the end of the train ride they were thick as thieves. Then in a rush of movement and sound the compartment doors slid and banged open, students filed into the isles and buzzed with talk and laughter.

"I guess were here." Scorpius said. Rose paused the music in their ears and bundled the iPod and earphones into her robe pocket. Albus, Scorpius and Rose stood up and followed the older students into the hallway. Ahead of them, Rose could just see James's unruly black hair hop off the train. Somewhere behind them a voice yelled at the first years. "First years to the front. Let them off the train first, first years!" Someone to Rose's left mumbled something about stupid prefects. Rose let herself be carried out of the train by the wave of Hogwarts students, she stayed close to Albus, not wanting to get lost. Outside was dark and humid, the students had jumped onto an outdoor platform, the older students began separating down a large path into the woods. Many other students the same height as Rose and her friends were lead down a narrow, worn path to the lake side, the opposite direction the older students were headed. The queue of youth huddled by the lakes edge, all of them staring either scared, impressed, eager or nervously up at a huge looming figure standing on a wet and wooden dock. Small laps of dark water washed on the bank and dampened the giants boots. The large human held an oil lamp high in the air, illuminating his face. Small black beetle like eyes crinkled in welcome to the newcomers. His bushy brown hair was streaked with grey and fanned behind his head.

"Hello!" The giant rumbled, his appearance was rather intimidating. He was clearly three times Rose's height. "I'm Hagrid. An' wel'cm to Hogwarts. I will be 'yur grounds keeper this year. Now Git in the boats. We'r gonna ride to the castle in these." Without another word Hagrid climbed into one creaky boat and the boat floated away from the dock, he turned back, smiling to the young students. Quickly everyone else scrambled to get in a boat with their friends. Rose and Scorpius claimed one, but Albus had gotten in another, thinking he was leading the trio. He hastened to join them but a girl with long black hair and another boy carrying a satchel jumped in behind Rose and Scorpius, their boat departed the dock and Albus was forced to sit in a boat with three other students he didn't know. As the boat propelled itself further away from land, Rose trailed her fingertips in the cool water. She was tempted to splash some on her face but thought better of it.

The sky was a dark navy colour as distant white stars dotted the open sky. The boats appeared to be headed towards an enormous stone castle, random windows glowed with light but mostly the castle was entirely silhouetted against the vast atmosphere. Surrounding the castle and lining the lake were large numbers of pine and birch trees, the sight of it all was both majestic and mesmerizing, as it was intimidating and scary. The boat was now drifting under a veil of ivy into a cavernous underwater river way. Rose smiled in spite of herself, she was on her way to becoming an actual Gryffindor. All the stories her parents told her about their times at Hogwarts kept Rose thoroughly excited and nervous as she climbed the winding staircases up to the main levels of the castle.

...

Hagrid lead the young students up staircases round corners and down lengthy corridors till they found themselves standing before a huge set of double doors, the entrance to the great hall. They remand shut as an elderly witch carrying a cane strode to the front of the first years. She wore a billowing emerald green robe, a traditional witch's hat sat atop her head, and her pure white hair had been neatly tucked into a bun at the base of her neck. The woman smiled, then she spoke.

"Hello, and welcome." The woman's voice croaked and was noticeably distraught, she surveyed the first years sizing them up. "My name is Professor McGonagal. I am head of Gryffindor house and will be your head master for this year." Professor McGonagal coughed and leaned heavily on her jewelled cane. "In a moment I will open these doors and present you to the rest of the school. Wait in the centre isle, and when I read aloud your name, come to the front and sit on the stool. I will place a hat on your head and that will tell us what house you are in. The four houses are as follows. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. But you already knew that. Didn't you." McGonagal gave a slight grin to the new students, as she hobbled away down a corridor, the first years broke into conversation.

Albus stepped precariously around the students to Rose and Scorpius.

"Why didn't you get in the boat I got in?" He asked.

"I didn't see you." Rose said.

Scorpius coughed. "Same."

Albus frowned. Then a timid girl with short, curly, honey blond hair stumbled into Rose, Scorpius and Albus's circle, looking around nervously.

"Hi." Rose said, sort of surprised by the girls appearance. Rose remembered seeing her on the platform by herself.

The girl tucked a strand of blond behind her ear. "Hello. Sorry for the intrusion. I was just tired of standing by myself. I'm Amelia Longbottom." Amelia held out her hand as Albus hid a snicker behind a cough and his fist, Amelia ignored him.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." Rose said. She shook Amelia's hand. Now wondering why shaking hands was such a cultural norm around eleven year olds, her and her cousins never shook hands. "Isn't your father the new Herbology teacher." Rose inquired.

"Third year here." Amelia said. Awkward silence ensued.

After a moment Albus made a little wave and said. "I'm Albus. And that's Scorpius." Scorpius waved. Amelia nodded, and looked like she was about to say something further when Professor McGonagal re-appeared and beckoned the first years to follow her.

"Everyone get in partners, and stand beside them in an orderly line!" She yelled.

Amelia immediately poked Rose on her shoulder, claiming her partner. Rose smiled, grateful not to be left out, as did Amelia. Albus and Scorpius paired up behind the girls. McGonagal waved her wand and the enormous oak doors slowly opened, revealing the great hall beyond. The line began to move. The first years walked past the house tables as eyes of every colour clung to their too new uniforms and anxious faces. Rose felt like her whole digestive system was going to explode from the pressure. What would happen if she didn't get in Gryffindor, like her father wished so dearly?

Rose followed the others as they clustered at the foot of the platform, above the first years stood a wooden stool, and atop the stool, sat an old ratty witches hat. Professor McGonagal pushed through them and lifted a long, old scroll from her robes, and curled it tight in her hands. Then, the brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and the old hat began to sing...

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known.

Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,

And shrewd Slytherin from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan,

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts school began.

Now each of these four founders,

Formed their own house for each,

Did value different virtues,

And the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor the bravest were,

Prized far beyond the rest,

For Ravenclaw the cleverest,

Would always be the best.

For Hufflepuff hard-workers were,

Most worthy of admission,

And power hungry Slytherin,

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide,

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones,

When they were dead and gone.

'Twas Griffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head,

The founders put some brains in me,

So I could chose instead.

Now slip me snug around your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your head,

And tell where you belong.

The sorting hat finished his song on a high note and Rose clapped and cheered along with the other Hogwarts students until Professor McGonagal moved to the front and got everyone's attention. She unraveled the scroll she'd been holding and looked down her nose.

"Ainsley, Robert!" She called. For a moment no one moved, then a tall boy with brown tousled hair walked up the the stool and sat down. McGonagal placed the hat on his head. The boy sat for a moment before the hat bellowed. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause and Robert Ainsley strode over to meet them.

"Bretwitt, Julie!" McGonagal called. A slightly chubby girl wearing a french braid marched to the stool and sat down, looking a little haughty and frazzled. The hat was placed on her head and a second later the hat had screeched "SLYTHERIN!" In everyone's ears. People rubbed their ears and shook their heads as McGonagal read another name. The process was both excruciatingly boring and exciting, Rose's heart jumped every time McGonagal passed yet another letter in the alphabet. Slowly the amount of first years gathered had dwindled into a lonely number of seven. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Amelia and three others Rose did not know. One including the black-haired girl from Rose's boat. Suddenly a name brought Rose from her stupor. Amelia shakily made her way up to the stool and under the hat. Which had barely grazed her head when the hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" Smiling broadly she hopped away to her house table. The next name McGonagal read from her scroll was Scorpius's, Rose clamped her mouth shut and Albus crossed his fingers.

Scorpius Malfoy walked from his spot next to Albus to the stool, Albus gave Scorpius a half-hearted pat on the back as Scorpius walked away. He marched bravely to the stool and sat down. The hat thought... And thought... For around a full minute until it bellowed "SLYTHERIN!" To the whole student body. Rose stared as Scorpius wobbled over to the Slytherin table, Rose felt sorry for Scorpius, hopefully he makes good friends in that house, she thought wistfully.

Few more were sorted before Albus was called and sorted into Slytherin as well. Albus stared wide-eyed at the house table before McGonagal had to prod Al from his seat, Al smiled weakly at Scorpius, and he smiled back when Al sat down. Rose gazed at her cousin sitting peacefully with the malfoy, they chatted awhile before something caught there attention, Scorpius, Al, and everyone else at the Slytherin table turned their looks to Rose, they all looked at her expectantly. Rose whipped her gaze to McGonagal, who was tapping her foot impatiently. Rose pointed to her chest and managed to squeak out. "Me?" McGonagal nodded furiously and motion to the wooden stool. Rose shyly quickened to the stool and sat down. Before the hat slid over her eyes, she could see Albus and Scorpius anxiously crossing their fingers.

Hmm... An inquiring voice filled her mind. Well, well, this is a pickle. Of course I've always admired a challenge. Ravenclaw? Or Gryffindor? Rose didn't answer. Well, I'm not making the same mistake I made with your mother... Rose didn't get in a word in before the old hat bellowed... "RAVENCLAW!" To everyone.

The hat was lifted from her blue eyes, she sat only a moment longer before she jumped as quickly as possible to her new house table, she sat across from a girl with long black hair. Rose smiled weakly at her and she beamed confidently back. Rose glanced around her to see Albus staring angrily at the plate in front of him. Rose suddenly felt very sad and lonely. They'd still see each other in the hallway... Right? Noreen Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, then Professor McGonagal stood at her pedestal and opened her arms to the school, like she was suggesting a group hug.

"Welcome, everyone!" She announced. "To another year at Hogwarts. Perhaps we can make this year as fun and even more memorable than last." A few people giggled and the teachers looked sternly at the suspects. McGonagal hushed the noise before continuing. "Yes, yes, I know. This year though, I have a special announcement. This year shall be my last at Hogwarts. I have decided to retire-" many boos and groans echoed in the great hall, adorned of course by the odd whoop of joy. "My post will be replaced by Professor Longbottom." McGonagal gestured to a handsome wizard standing up to grand applause. He sat back down, smiling almost manically.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits and that a new and improved list of banished items have now been posted in front of his office. Also, I would like to add that quidditch tryouts will begin next weekend. Dig in!" As McGonagal finished on those words the dishes and serving plates filled with heaps of mashed potatoes, stuffing and everything else you could find in a thanksgiving dinner... as well as many assortments of smoked meat and pastries. Bowls of every kind of soup and broth caught Rose's attention, as did the trays of sweets and deserts which adorned every remaining crevice of the table. Rose stared, appalled at everything as everyone began serving themselves.

Rose looked over to the Slytherin table to see Albus and Scorpius stuffing their faces with food, she felt a small pang in her heart when she saw how well they were getting along. "Wow." Rose said. Not particularly paying attention to the food anymore.

"What?" The girl across from Rose asked, already holding a forkful of stuffing.

"I was just thinking, I can't believe Al was sorted into Slytherin!"

"Who?" She inquired.

Not like its any of her business, but Rose answered anyways. "My cousin. He's in Slytherin."

Suddenly a young boy, sitting beside the black-haired girl, who was fidgeting with his spectacles joined in the conversation. "Al, Is that your cousin?" The boy pointed to Albus sitting at the Slytherin table. Joking with Scorp.

Rose nodded. "Seems like it." She picked a ceramic bowl from its tower and served herself a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"What did he want in the first place? What house I mean..." The boy continued.

The girl answered for Rose, as Rose was now crushing saltine crackers over her soup. "Gryffindor." She answered. Then she looked at Rose, "so I imagine." She said. "Hmm mm... I'm Jillian by the way."

"Hi." Rose smiled at Jillian and offered her the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Jillian took it gratefully.

"Oh." The boy resumed his interest with his glasses, he took them off and started cleaning the lenses. "I actually would've preferred Hufflepuff."

"Really?" Jillian and Rose said in sync. They dropped what they were holding and stared at the boy.

"Really." He confirmed. "Not as many expectations." The boy tucked his glasses into his robe and began pouring himself a fat slice of ham. "I'm Spencer Finnigan, by the way."

"Hi." Rose said. Rose vaguely remembered a visit to the Finnigan home. Rose's dad had been on an important business call and had to consult a friend. He brought Rose along to show off how many people he was connected with. "I think I remember your dad." She said.

"Seamus..." Spencer said. He took a sip of his juice as Jillian tackled the remaining pile of stuffing on her plate. "That's expected. You wouldn't know my mother. She was a muggle."

Rose didn't want to push the subject further but she asked. "Was?"

"She died of cancer when I was little."

Rose nodded. Her mother had told her of that disease. It wasn't pleasant.

The three first years resumed their attention to their dinner and ate until the food and dishes vanished from sight, right on cue everyone looked to Professor McGonagal for more instructions. McGonagal smiled broadly at everyone. "I hope you have enjoyed your welcoming feast. Now off to bed with you. Follow your prefects."

All at once everyone stood up, the sound of scraping benches and chairs filled the great hall. Rose followed Spencer and Jillian and the rest of Ravenclaw house up stairs and down corridors. As they trouped away from the Slytherins Rose waved good night to Albus and Scorpius, before they disappeared down the dungeon stairwell. Rose had to hold onto the back of Jillian's robe she nearly wandered away from the group, she was so tired.

The prefect leading the first year Ravenclaws came across a small archway, beyond that spun a tight staircase heading up. Rose, Jillian and Spencer followed close behind him as he began climbing the dizzying stairs. At the top there was a door, not so much a door as there were no hinges or handles, as it was just a flat expanse of wood with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The prefect stopped and turned to address the curious first years, all cramming to get a glimpse of the Ravenclaw tower entrance.

"This is the doorway to the Ravenclaw common room." He patronized the youngsters. Rose resisted the urge to say 'no shit Sherlock' as was a custom in the Weasley family. She settled for a small eye roll no one noticed. The prefect continued. "As the other houses have passwords, our knocker here asks questions."

Right on cue the eagle's beak creaked open and a woman's voice filled the air. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"

The first years looked around at each other for answers, everyone of them stumped. Meanwhile the prefect glanced happily across the group and waited for them to figure it out. Rose thought the answer was quite clear, apparently Jillian and Spencer did not, who were scratching their heads, they're eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"The answer is a man." Rose piped up.

The prefect stared, his mouth gaping open. "Y-yes." He stuttered. "How did you know that?"

Rose smiled and said. "Just a lucky guess?"

"Well reasoned." The eagle cooed. With a small click, a door handle and a small keyhole materialized on the aged wood. The prefect seemed to collect himself before smiling at the eleven year old's and pushing the door open to reveal the tall circular room beyond.

Rose and the other first years wandered to the center, gazing upwards and all around at the common room. The ceiling was high and painted with stars, which matched the carpet, bronze and blue curtains hung at decorative angles. The walls were punctured by tall spotless windows, and short bookshelves lined the room like baseboards. Students were already lounging in the multi-patterned armchairs and couches, books and scrolls were sprawled across coffee and side tables. But what really caught Rose's attention was the towering white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the corner, atop her head sat a delicate crown, Rowena's diadem. Rose's parents and her Uncle Harry had told her of Rowena's heirloom and how they found it. She watched it curiously. Suddenly Rose had trouble focusing, her left ankle felt sore and her head grew terribly heavy. Rose slumped against Spencer and Jillian for support, they propped Rose up in a nearby white and black polka-dot armchair. Rose smiled gratefully at them, and they returned the favour.

The prefect laughed at the sleepy first year and before catching everyone's attention. "I realize." He said. "That many of you are very tired. So bear with me a few more seconds. Girl's dormitories on the left, boy's on the right. Please DO NOT leave library books in the common room, we have had enough trouble with this in past years. I'm one of your prefects, Peter, if you need any pointers or help, please ask me anytime." Peter the prefect turned and dashed through a wooden door on the right of the common room. The boys followed. Jillian took hold of her new friend's arm, and helped her make her way to the door on the left, following the three other girls. They climbed yet another tight spiraling staircase till they came to the first landing. Inside, five beds were lining another circular room, the feet of the canopy beds pointing towards the center of the room, where a circular purple lounge room couch thing sat. Rose couldn't quite determine what it was, but she assumed it was for sitting.

Jillian hauled Rose over to a bed and dropped her on it. Rose began to giggle into the silk sky blue eiderdown sheets. Jillian giggled watching Rose. Then Jillian moved on to change into her pyjamas. Once she did she climbed into the bed beside Rose.

"Night Rose." She said.

Rose shifted so she could take off her shoes, she grappled with the laces for a moment before throwing them off and shimmying out of her robe. She was too tired to take off her uniform as well. Rose slid under the thick covers and mumbled a...

"Night Jill." Before falling asleep.


	2. Rose Weasley and the Kiss

5 years later... (Their in they're sixth year)

"No Scorpius!" I shouted at him from across the quidditch pitch. Scorpius swooped downwards on his broom to dangle upside down beside me, he winked. "Aw, C'mon." He elbowed me on my forearm and I pushed him back.

"You will never quit, will you?" I complained, slightly smirking to myself.

Scorpius nodded, accepting my judgment. "Nope. You will go on a date with me Rose! You'll see." Scorpius flipped himself right side up and soared over to Albus, they had a short conversation including lots of odd looks at me and laughter, then they started tossing a quaffle around. Beside me Stewart Langley, the Ravenclaw team captain and a seventh year, blew in on his new sky-master 6000, Stewart's pride and joy.

"Tough break, Rose. On the bright side, I'll go out with you." I scowled at Stewart.

"Not you too!" I groaned sarcastically, Stewart was gay, he was only teasing.

Stewart laughed. "Your so full of yourself!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

Stewart chuckled as his broom pitched to the side. "Hold up, there." Stewart grabbed his broom and pulled it back up to where I was standing. "Hey Rose?"

"Humph?" I said distractedly. As Stewart talked I had taken an interest in Scorpius and Albus, who were now doing loop-de-loops through the goal-posts.

"You think practice is over now? Should I end it soon?"

I gazed out beyond the quidditch pitch to the mountains, which were now tainted with pink and purple. I checked my phone, which was tightly sealed inside my robes. I was not, breaking another one. Mom had already confiscated it enough times. My precious phone wasn't going anywhere.

"I think you'd better Stewart, It's almost eight..."

Stewart nodded before zipping over to the centre of the pitch and calling all the Ravenclaw members to meet him. Six other royal blue clad members swooped into Stewart's circle where they all hovered eighty feet high. Might've seemed impractical, but everyone just preferred to be in the air than on the ground.

I watched them converse for a moment then checked the time again on my phone. 8:07... The Ravenclaw team flew into the changing rooms and I began to pick my way out of the stands and follow the team inside.

Inside the changing room, it was stuffy and cold. I walked over to the corner where an athletic girl with shiny black hair was tending to her broom, I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Jill." I said.

"Hey Rose." Jillian said without looking up. She continued to play with her equipment and uniform.

"Whats up?"

"Getting my shit together for tonight."

"Awesome. What are you again?"

"I've already told you a million times."

"I know but can you tell me anyways?"

Jillian turned her almond shaped eyes towards me and frowned. "Why can't you remember anything I tell you?" She asked, the slightest of smiles playing on her thin lips.

"Because... Why remember anything when you'll be here to tell me when I forget." I rocked back and forth on my feet for a moment, acting my innocent little girl routine.

Jill only rolled her eyes, she was immune to me and my trickery. Dad wishes he could be like Jill. He can't stand my round soul-searching eyes and pouty bottom lip. I feel bad for him, so I try not to enact that card too often. Mom on the other hand is a completely different story...

"That is some flawed logic." Jill says.

"That's why its my logic."

I leave Jill to muddle what I just said and saunter out of the changing room.

"See you in the common room!" I hear a loud. 'Bye!' From the corner and I wander further from the pitch. I usually try to leave it a little earlier than usual so I don't get any run in's with my cousin and his friend. I think you know who I'm talking about. Though I didn't get very far across the lawn before I was plucked from the ground up into the embrace of Scorpius Malfoy. I was literally swept off my feet, and forced to sit sidesaddle on a broom stick, in front of Scorpius. I could tell it was Scorpius because Scorpius has unnaturally pale hands, which were gripped tight to the broom handle on either side of me. I shrieked as Scorpius flew higher and higher, he laughed at me as I continued to grapple around for a suitable grip on the broom, the only way to stay on was to hold onto Scorpius himself, so I unwillingly hugged his torso. I could feel his smile buried into my tangle of red curls as he zipped us around the castle turrets, over and under the foot bridges and right past the great hall's grand window, where everyone was in the middle of dinner. The ground became further and further from my feet and I became more and more uncomfortable with it. So much for avoiding Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy you put me down right now!" I yelled at him.

"But if I put you down, you might hit me." Scorpius yelled back into the wind. Scorpius flew up and down and spiralled around and around until I was thoroughly terrified and clung for dear life to his Slytherin uniform.

Finally Scorpius stopped flying, and just floated a few feet over the astronomy tower, up here there was an amazing view of the beautifully forming sunset, I tried not to think about it as Scorpius was staring at me. I turned to look Scorpius in the eye, which was extremely too close of my liking.

"Put me down!" I spat at him.

Scorpius stuck out his bottom lip. "That wouldn't be very fun." He pouted.

"Maybe not for you. But I would very much like to live until I'm twenty, so please, put me down!"

"Don't you trust me?" Then Scorpius did a barrel turn mid-air. My hair was flung all around and Scorpius's smile widened as I grasped at his form.

"Please! God, what do you want Scorpius!"

Scorpius smiled mischievously. "I would like a kiss." Scorpius pointed to his lips. "Right here."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. Scorpius, like that's going to happen."

Scorpius smirked. "Yes, Rose." Then he banked backward so I fell further into his embrace. I gasped at the sudden loss of body and resumed my hold on his torso. Scorpius laughed at my cowardice. "Aren't you a quidditch fan?"

"Yes! Well, this might come as a shock to you Scorpius." I said, my voice muffled by his chest. "But your not exactly on my list of trustworthy people."

Scorpius laughed. "And I intend to change that this year."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Not happening."

Scorpius made a face like, ho ho, you think you're so high and mighty now.

I made a face like, why yes, I am. I waited a moment before asking.

"Well?" I leaned away from him slightly, trusting him enough to keep us airborne. I looked around at the sky, the castle bellow, the trees in the distance, anywhere but Scorpius's face. "What now?" I questioned the magenta coloured clouds.

Scorpius closed his eyes and puckered his lips. "Ready when you are." He said.

I groaned/laughed loudly and raised one eyebrow at Scorpius, he couldn't see me doing this, but I was awfully aware of Albus now hovering twenty feet above us. In a last minute attempt to take control of the situation I closed my index and middle finger together and pressed them gently to Scorpius' lips. Which were surprisingly tough and firm. I pretended to draw my head from his face as he opened his eyes, making it appear as though I had kissed him.

"NOW PUT ME DOWN!" I immediately yelled in his face after the 'kiss'.

Scorpius smirked as his eyes lit with excitement. "I wonder how many kisses I could get from this?" He wondered aimlessly.

I almost slapped him had he not done a barrel turn and then a spiral around the astronomy tower, before diving and skimming along the lake's bank. Cat tails and weedy grass grazed our feet as Scorpius zipped by. I screamed as he suddenly turned up in an attempt to stop. We swerved around a tall figure on the lawn before circling around again and retreated to hovering beside the person. I was still facing Scorpius and wasn't particularly interested in seeing who we had almost bulldozed.

"Mr Malfoy, please put Miss Weasley back on the ground." A familiar and knowledgeable voice ordered. I whipped my head around to face Professor Longbottom, who was calmly standing in the direct path in which Scorpius had been headed.

Crap!

"And also, put your broom back in the broom shed, as I believe the Ravenclaw and Slytherin mixed practice is over?"

"So sorry Professor. Didn't see you there." Scorpius smiled confidently at the cool teacher and lowered the broom to the ground, I hopped off. Then Scorpius picked up his broom and began jogging away with it towards the pitch. He glanced back only once and winked at me. I resisted the urge to wink back. Teasing Scorpius and testing his self-control was my daily habit.

"Thank you, professor." I said to professor Longbottom. "And sorry about almost running you over."

"No problem." The adult smiled and said. "I fear I have also had one too many encounters with rogue brooms." He shivered, and not because of the chilly evening. "It was not pleasant." The teacher began strolling towards the lake, where the giant squid was squirming and splashing happily in the warmer, shallower parts of the blue lake. Professor Longbottom stopped at the edge and sat down. I watched the man for only a moment longer before I started bounding up to the castle. With each step I became more excited and eager to recount the previous events with Jill. She will love to hear about this. Scorpius is her man crush Monday, (even though its Tuesday). As I approached the front doors I spotted a familiar figure sitting against the stone wall, reading. I walked up to my cousin and sat down beside him. James was holding a hard-cover book that was approximately three inches thick. I couldn't tell what book it was because the cover was obscured by a larger potions textbook. James adjusted his thin rimmed rectangular glasses and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he continued to gaze at the pages.

"Hey James." I said.

"Hey pipsqueak." He murmured without looking up.

"Whats up?"

"Reading."

"Since when do you read?"

"Since I discovered this new series."

"What series?"

"This one." James lowered the potions textbook to reveal the cover of the third of The Lord of the Rings series.

"Nice. Whats it about?" I have heard of 'Lord of the Rings' before but never really bothered to actually read them.

James then broke his staring contest with the words on his page and stared, shocked at me for even asking. "Only about the awesomest quest ever!" James proceeded to launch himself into a very detailed description of what the book was about, he told me all about Bilbo and Frodo and Gollum and Gandalf. He couldn't stop. Until I had to put my hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"You know I was only being polite. I actually don't care about the book."

James face drained of all excitement.

"If you want to read an exciting book, read, 'The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society'. It's a novel about this author, in England, during World War two."

"That's nice Rose." James returned the potions book to its position over 'The Return of the King'.

I waited a moment before asking. "Why are you sitting out here?"

"I like the peace. Although it wasn't very peaceful when you were kidnapped by Scorpius and were flung around here, screaming your head off." James peered away from his book, smirking, at me and continued to smile as he read on. A little inside joke that was yet to be shared with me.

"That wasn't my fault!" I cried indignantly. "Scorpius just picked me up from behind! Albus did nothing... Typical"

James laughed. "Yeah, don't count on Albus to help. I think he ships you guys."

"Really?" I asked, slightly grossed out. "Scorpius and I don't match. Honestly, Albus can't fanboy over anything. Other than KD."

James laughed. "Yeah, I've never seen him so happy."

We both chuckled, replaying the memory. Albus had just gotten in his baby teeth, and was quite happy with all the new food choices he had. That's when Aunt Ginny had introduced, Kraft Dinner. Albus loved it so much, he just had to share it with the neighbours. So he left a bowl of the macaroni outside their door. What he didn't know was that the neighbours were away on vacation. And wouldn't get it till the next week. Albus cried anytime someone attempted to move it. Suddenly James tapped my shoulder.

"It's getting closer to suppertime, want to go to dinner now?"

"Sure." I raised my arms. "Carry me."

"Rose, I don't want to give you a shock or anything. But you've gotten a lot bigger since you were five."

We both laughed and I pulled myself up.

He smiled back in return and we made our way to the great hall in silence. Everyone was already seated when we arrived, James and I said a short 'see you later' and we scurried off to our house tables. I plopped down across from Jill, it was easier to talk that way.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey."

"So I heard a little rumour... Something about being kidnapped by a certain someone? Then flown around till she promised a kiss?" Jill smirked knowingly.

"Don't even get me started." I groaned. Slowly I slid a fat piece of chicken pot pie from its pie dish and dropped it on my own silver plate. I swear the house elf's were stalking me, every time I sat down to eat there was a chicken pot pie in front of me. Its my favourite, not doubt about it. I picked up my fork and divided a small piece of pie with a large square of chicken on it. I stuck it in my mouth and looked to Jill, who was now gobbling her own beef sandwich.

"Hey what happened to your new vegan diet?" I inquired.

"I quit." She said through a mouthful of beef and bread.

I laughed. "I can see that."

Jill swept her one short lock of black hair from her eyes and continued. "So tell me what happened?"

I paused and thought a moment before answering. "Well... I had just left the changing rooms when Scorpius came out of no where and picked me up on his broom! It was chilly up there... Anyways, we flew us around for a bit before stopping, he said he wouldn't let me down unless I gave him a kiss."

Jill stared at me wide-eyed, her sandwich halfway to her lips. "Did you?" She gasped.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" I got angry for a moment, but the anger passed as fast as it had come. Scorpius was always flirting with me someway or another. Even during the summer I was around him a lot. The Potters had sort of adopted Scorpius as their fourth kid, since Albus had befriended him in our first year. Our huge family was always trying to find new ways of getting together, our parents just couldn't get enough of each other. Every weekend there were barbecues, cousin get together's and adult cocktail parties. The Weasley/Granger house was rather a favourite for those. Scorpius was a regular at every single one of them.

"So what'd you do?" Jill asked. "I heard you two practically made out on the broom for two hours."

"What? That's not what happened. I tricked him into thinking I kissed him. I did this." I pressed my two fingers to my lips quickly before resuming my hold on my fork. I looked down at my plate, more than half of the slice of chicken pot pie was gone. I must be hungrier than I thought. "He thought I kissed him but I really didn't. And he kept flying around and showing off. I nearly fell off every time he turned directions. I had to hold onto him, which he thoroughly enjoyed."

Jill almost swooned off her seat. "Ahhhh, give him a chance Rose. He likes you! Embrace it."

I laughed shortly and played with the remaining food on my plate. "My father wouldn't. Besides, Scorpius is a show off, and a little obnoxious."

"He's hot! Don't forget he's also hot!" Jill interjected, she pointed at me and waggled her finger.

I smiled. "O.k, he is a little attractive." I admitted. "Emphasis on 'little'."

"Oh, good to know." A male and confident voice said. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Albus.

"If you tell him I said that I will hurt you." I ate another bite of pie. "Then Jill will rape you." I ended.

Across from me Jill choked on her pumpkin juice and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes crinkled in a huge grin as she disappeared under the table in a fit of giggles. I smiled to myself as Albus sat beside me and looked me in the eye. He looked so much like his dad it wasn't even funny.

"Rose, Scorp wants me to relay a message."

"Oh really now? That's not really his style. Sending messages through people."

"Well he asked specially."

"Oh, specially now?"

"Yes. Well, he knows you didn't actually kiss him and he is expecting another 'proper' one later." Albus looked at me expectantly. "Personally I don't recommend you do it. It will only encourage him."

Jill resurfaced from under the table, a pained look on her face as she attempted seriousness.

"Your not actually going to rape me are you?" Albus asked.

"If your lucky." Jill winked at Albus and bit her lip seductively. Jill and I smiled at Albus and we both started laughing, and we didn't stop for awhile. My cheeks heated and my lungs began to shake as I got louder and more out of breath. Albus stared at us for a long time. Figuring out what just happened.

"You two are strange." He confirmed.

"Tell-" I gasped and wiped a tear from my eyes. "Tell Scorpius that I will kiss him when pigs fly."

Albus stood up and rolled his eyes. "That will only encourage him more as well..." Al left us to go to Scorpius. Who had been watching us intently. He looked away while he listened to Albus talking. I immediately lost focus and turned to Jill who was on the verge of another laughing breakdown.

"Was that really necessary?" She got out.

"What?"

"I wouldn't actually rape Al... He's too skinny."

I coughed into my sleeve as Jill said this. "Albus was actually acting really strange this summer."

Jill calmed down enough to finish her beef sandwich, and was swallowing a bite when she asked. "How so?"

I shrugged and ate a bit more pie. "I don't know, he was just, really... protective? Usually he and Scorp always want to hang out with me and everyone else. But this year he didn't seem so ecstatic about it. He was especially cold to me." I stared off in an indirect spot in the air as I contemplated what I said.

"Maybe he's in love?" Jill said offhandedly. "Wants to talk to Scorpius about her?"

"Maybe... But who is it?"

We both fell into silence as we thought about it. We didn't talk till the end of dinner and Jill suggested bed. As we trudged up to Ravenclaw tower Jill asked. "Hey where's Spencer?"

"He said he needed to go to the library." I answered. "I think he was looking up something about the stunning charm."

"Why would he want to do that?" Jill asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's trying to show off to someone?"

The pair of us smiled at each other, the inside joke quite hidden in our passive faces. Spencer has been smitten with a certain girl since he was thirteen. Spencer still won't reveal who it is. It's been three years and he still insists on keeping her secret. For all we know she might not even exist. For all we know, she, might be a he. If you catch my drift.

"Why won't Spencer tell us who this girl is?" I asked.

Jillian shrugged. "Who cares."

Jillian isn't as intrigued or concerned with Spencer and his ways. Spencer, Jillian and I were friends in first year, but then he went sort of 'lone wolf' on us and preferred his own company. Then in third year he kind of came back, and now he trails after us and dotes on Jillian. Almost the same thing happened with Scorpius, for me. Albus pretended to be fine with Scorpius's new obsession, although after a month or two he got protective, over who I don't know. Only that Albus was not happy. He still isn't.


	3. Rose Weasley and the Fault in her Potion

I carefully selected a small jar of Unicorn Dust and leaned over the bubbling green potion. I shook it and the silvery grains fell into the cauldron. I peered into my potions textbook then watched with satisfaction as the potion turned to a perfect clear. If I didn't know what it was, I might have mistaken the potion for water. I was in the motion of putting down the Unicorn Dust when something bumped into me and I accidentally dropped the jar into the cool mixture. I clamped my hand to my mouth as the potion hissed and smoke seeped from the liquid. The potion bubbled and turned red. I whipped around to see who the culprit was. Scorpius stood there with a scandalized look on his face. He was holding a cardboard box.

"Sorry there, Rose." He said, wincing and honestly appearing sorry.

I scowled at him. "Maybe you could watch where your going next time?" I growled. I turned back around to deal with my little problem, I winced as a pint of potion sprang from the concoction and burned my hand. I rubbed it away and flipped through my textbook. It took Jill and I months to figure out this potion! It was for extra credit.

"Don't worry Rose. There'll always be next lesson." Scorpius reassured. If Scorpius wasn't holding a big box, I'm sure he would have ran his hand through his longish blond hair. Like he always does.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I knew better than to argue my point with a Slytherin. They all just call me uptight.

"Ha ha." I said hollowly.

I saw Scorpius walk around the table to the front of the classroom, where he and Albus were working on a polyjuice potion. Much simpler than my felix felicias brew. I shook my head and tried to undo the damage, taking a metal ladle and starting to fish for the mason jar. Which resided at the bottom of the cauldron. Jill came over holding a bottle, containing something that looked strangely like wings. I pulled the ladle from the cauldron, which was singed at the end and only the handle remained.

"What happened?" She asked indignantly, looking down at our pathetic potion.

"Don't ask." I tossed the useless spoon away and began to recount the event anyway. "... So yeah. We pretty much have to start over."

Jill sighed. "Crap. Okay, well we have five minutes left of class anyway, so we can do it next lesson."

I sighed. "Damn it!"

Jill smiled at me. "Don't worry partner! We can do this!"

It seems like everyone in my life is always telling me not to worry. Which only makes me worry more.

Jill began to collect the ingredients and haul them to the storage cupboard. Meanwhile I searched in my bag for my wand and pulled it out. I waved it over the cauldron and the mess disappeared. I gathered my books and slid them into my school bag. I sat back down in the tall stools that stood beside the scientific lab tables, and laid my head on the counter. I let my hair fall around my face like a curtain, the way it always does. Dear god... Today is not my day.

Beside me Albus sat down and rested his elbow on the table by my head.

"I need to talk with you." He whispered.

"Right now is not a good time." I whispered back. I felt tired, distraught, worried and stressed all at once. And not to mention the looming consciousness of my cousin Albus, and his strange behaviour, bugging my mind, willing it to make sense.

"This is important." He strained. I couldn't see his face through my main of curls, but his voice pleaded with me, like he was willing me to understand something important.

I turned my head to the side and looked at him questioningly through my red hair.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Albus's green eyes flickered to where Scorpius sat before resuming it's intense watch on the ground. He began to fidget with his tie. "Ummm, well, I was wondering... I wanted to know if..." I picked up my head and raised my eyebrows. This was not the popular, confident guy I knew from Slytherin house.

However, Albus was interrupted by the return of Jillian. Successfully waving about a small vial, sloshing around inside was pink and thick liquid. What wasn't occupied by potion, was contaminated with swirly mist, also pink.

"Look what I have!" Jillian sang.

Albus suddenly looked very stricken, that's when I noticed his sweaty palms. Albus wiped his hands on his pants before standing up, nearly knocking his stool over. "Ummm, I'll talk to you later, Rose." Then Albus stroud past Jillian to where Scorpius was stirring their potion.

Jill raised an eyebrow. "What'd he want?"

"I don't know." I mumbled. Jillian shrugged and tucked her vial into her robe. I was about to ask what it was when suddenly, a loud echoing bell sounded in the dungeon.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher at the front called. Everyone was out of the classroom fast as lightning. Except Jill, who was hauling me to my feet and helping me out of the dungeon.

"Rose! Wake up!"

"I'm so tired..." I mumbled. My eyes were half closed, and I couldn't see well where we were headed, but I could feel stairs with my foot, and I began to climb them.

"Maybe you should skip Divination." Jillian suggested.

"Really? Could I?"

"Yes Rose, you've been like this all day. You need a nap." We arrived at the top of the stairs and Jill led me forward.

"But I was studying all night for our Transfiguration test!" I whinned.

"We had that test this morning Rose."

"Oh..."

"In here!"

Jill's arm had been under my shoulders, she seemed to have led me not very far down one corridor to see a large painting of lady Abigail the third, which was on the fifth floor. The painting was framed with gold, and under Abigail's portrait, there was a small plaque. 'Miss Abigail the third, daughter of Abigail the second'. That's all it said. The Abigail in the portrait waved and smiled happily.

"Cornish Pixies." Jillian said to the woman.

The girl nodded and the portrait swung open like a door.

Jill stepped inside and I followed. All of a sudden I was mesmerized by my surroundings, green wallpaper lined a cylindrical room, also adorned with gold framed portraits of random lords and ladies. In the centre of the room, sat a gorgeous antique sofa and matching armchairs, draped across them were plush throw blankets and pillows. A circular persian rug took up the entire floor, and the small part of the wall that wasn't covered in portraits, was taken up by a green Slytherin banner. Two grand oak doors stood on either side of the room, beside each of them were matching tall bookcases.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily. Already thinking about the glorious nap I could have on the emerald sofa.

"We are in the Slytherin head of house dormitory." Jillian stated proudly.

"What? How do you know the password?"

"Albus told me."

"Why would he tell you and not me? I'm his cousin!"

Jillian only laughed. "Sleep tight. The heads of houses don't get back here until four. I'll come get you." Jillian turned to leave and I stumbled to the sofa.

"Thank you!" I said blissfully. Just longing for the kink in my neck and throbbing memory to go away. All my acute consciousness of tests, exams, expectations, work, friends and responsibilities, never went away. I was exhausted. As Jillian shut the portrait behind her, I kicked off my shoes, dumped my bag, and collapsed on the sofa. My eyes were already closing when I saw a white tabby cat, stalking a mouse in the corner of the room. I pulled the blanket over my body and the closest pillow under my head. I willed the grand chandelier above to turn off and as it did, I was already half asleep.

...

Several hours later, or merely seconds later, I couldn't really tell. There came a loud banging coming from the portrait. I leaned away from my comfortable sleeping place, and fell to the persian carpet. More banging proceeded the first one.

"Coming!" I groaned in the direction of the sound. It took all my will power to slowly drag myself up, I slouched to the entranceway. Only when I yawned, I actually came to my senses. Stricken with horror and taking in the Slytherin head of house common room, did I run back to the sofa and dove under it, grabbing my bag by the strap and pulling it under with me. Just as I did, the portrait swung open. From my awkward position I could see black loafers stepping across the room and past the sofa. The person walked around the room for a very long time. Seeming to be collecting things from the bookcases. Finally, the male, it appeared, sat down on one of the green armchairs and only then did I get a glimpse of his face.

Blond tousled hair, pale green eyes, fine stature, long nose, square jaw and attractive shoulders and arms.

God damn it... Scorpius Malfoy.

I stared at him as he flipped open a leather bound book. Dear god, dear god, dear god... Please don't let him see me!

And then my nose started to itch, the tingling flew up the bridge of my nose and the power became to overwhelming. I sneezed. I Immediately avoiding eye contact. Damn!

I heard a faint chuckle as Scorpius stood and walked to the sofa. He crouched to look under the couch.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Scorpius laughed. "A stowaway?"

"Just pretend you didn't see me." I said. Looking away again.

"C'mon." Scorpius held out his hand, I waited a moment before taking it. Scorpius lifted me up and I dusted myself off. "What were you doing down there?" He asked.

"I was hiding." I looked down at my failure of a hiding space.

"From who?"

"You apparently."

"Why?"

"I thought I was going to get in trouble." I stretched my arms over my head. Forgetting how tired I still was.

"From me?"

"I didn't know it was you. And how come you were in here anyway? Jill said you didn't get back till four?" I crossed my arms.

"I needed to use the books." Scorpius gestured to the leather bound textbook still laying on the chair. Scorpius is one of the head of house for Slytherin, along with Noreen Zabini.

"Oh."

A few moments of awkward silence ensued. Scorpius watched me the whole time. I watched tentatively back.

"So?" Scorpius took a brave step closer. "Ready for that kiss?" Scorpius's face didn't hold his usual cocky grin, instead his face was overtaken by a new look, almost shy and questioning.

I laughed, also a new reaction, usually I might have slapped him for his boldness. "Scorpius, haven't you ever thought it might be a little awkward if we got together, considering your so close with my family?"

Scorpius looked away, over my head, his eyebrows furrowed. "No. If anything I might be considered more family. I'm over every weekend anyway. Just another reason to come." Scorpius stepped closer again. "You know, Albus being the first reason."

"Don't you think it be awkward? You being so close with our family and all." I asked. Then Scorpius made a confused face and I hastily explained further. "You know, if we got together. Which likely won't happen."

Scorpius shook his head. "No, only gives me another reason to be there. Besides Albus of course."

I nodded solemnly, looking down. "Strange."

"What?"

"I always thought all those threats from my dad might have finally taken effect."

"Nah." Scorpius smirked. "I never really was worried about him. Harry'll never let him hurt me."

I smiled at that. "Oh you don't know, maybe he bought a gun..." I trailed off mysteriously, watching Scorpius's face pale and tug on his green bowtie nervously. "Did he really?"

"No." I said. "Just pulling on your leg." In an attempt to get away from the situation, I moved around him and slipped my feet into my classic Mary Janes. I bent over to tie the laces.

"Hey, before you go?"

I straightened up to see Scorpius holding the white tabby cat in his arms.

"Ummm, maybe... Uh..." Scorpius petted the cat, looking at his feet.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I said. "Are you stuttering?" Only in rare occasions did I get to tease Scorpius.

Scorpius scrunched his nose and shook it at me, making eye contact. "Let me finish. O.k, I haven't been doing so well in Potions, and I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me. Just for the midterm."

I laughed lightly, Scorpius never needed help in any class, he always seemed to pass fine with a wise crack and a smile. Not with Professor Burnley. Nothing was worse than him. Two essays a week, one hour of homework every night, the expectations in Potions these days were ridiculous. Even I had my difficulties with the class.

"Sure." I said.

"Great!" Scorpius beamed. "When do you want to meet?"

"Ummm..."

"How about tomorrow in the library?"

"Tomorrow works. But not the library. Not to study Potions."

"Slytherin common room?"

"Not allowed."

"Here?"

"Still not allowed."

"Astronomy tower?"

I choked, on what I don't know. "Hell no." I said. The astronomy tower was used daily by come and goers. Usually for secret (ha, ha, not secret) make out sessions. No way, was I going there with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why not? Geez Rose, I can't take you anywhere."

"Were just studying."

"O.k, how about the Room of Requirement?"

I thought about it. "Fine."

"Deal?" Scorpius held out his hand for a shake. I looked at it curiously before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Deal." I said, slightly more timid than I might have preferred.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Scorpius's eyes lit like he just realized today was christmas. "Were holding hands!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You just had to make something weird out of this didn't you."

"Yes." Scorpius adjusted his hand so our fingers intertwined. His hand was warm and calloused. I felt my face heat up as Scorpius began to lead me to the portrait door. "Let's go!" He said firmly.

"Wait!" I hurried back, dragging Scorpius with me, to get my school bag from under the sofa. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Scorpius nodded and started to pull me to the portrait. Not really wanting to break our hands from each other, I followed. We skipped together through corridors till we came to the great hall. We flounced side by side like school girls, laughing and talking, to where Jillian and Albus were conversing at the dinner table. I couldn't help but notice Albus's eyes widen when he saw our hands holding each others. Jill was also ogling them. As if I had come out of a trance, I shook my hand loose and smiled apologetically at Scorpius, he looked disappointed for a moment but his usual smile returned when Albus stood up and walked briskly to the Slytherin table, not looking either of us in the eye.

"What's wrong with him?" Scorpius asked. Without waiting for an answer Scorpius followed Al to his table, but not before stealing a kiss on my forehead. I wiped it off instinctively and sat down beside Jillian.

"Your forehead." She started, pointing at my face. "Is no longer a virgin."

"All of me is virgin." I said, gesturing to all of me.

"That is irrelevant."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "How did you get into Ravenclaw?"

Jillian shrugged. "It still remains a mystery."

I laughed and immediately noticed a fresh chicken pot pie in front of me. "Huh," I said sarcastically. "How did they know? I'm starving!"

I probably could have eaten the entire pie but Jill stopped me after the third slice.

Mid-way through dinner, Spencer appeared. Out of breath and thoroughly excited. Spencer took off his glasses and scratched his nose.

"Guys!" Spencer spread his hands, a sign which usually means an explanation is about to break out. "Guys you'll never guess what happened!"

Jillian looked up at him from her half finished cheese burger. "What Spencer?"

"I asked her out!"

Jillian and I looked at each other, our eyebrows raised, then back at Spencer.

"Who is it?" Jillian asked.

"Amelia Longbottom!"

"No way!" I screamed. I haven't talked to Amelia in years, she never really bothered after me after second year, I still don't know why.

"Yeah!" Spencer said quietly, now twisting his hands together. Like he just transformed into one of the seven dwarfs, Bashful. "That's the girl I've had a crush on forever."

"Why didn't we know!" Jillian said indignantly.

"I didn't want you to freak out." Spencer said, as he did he took a slice of chicken pot pie from my pan. I pouted, that was my pie.

"When have we ever freaked out?" Jillian asked sipping her pumpkin juice, which may or may not be spiked with firewhiskey. And I may or may not have helped steal from Stewart Langley.

Spencer brought out his hand and started listing things Jillian and I freak out about. "That time Professor Longbottom decided to make inter-house studying groups. When you found out Scorpius was supposed to to pose for a model photo shoot, but ended up not going. And when the new season of Doctor Who came out! Remember that one time when they forgot to give Rose an exact due date on the Transfiguration project! And remember when Jillian-"

"Okay, okay." Jillian interrupting, waving away Spencer's accusations. "That's enough."

"-lost her toothpaste but didn't know, and used-"

At that point Jillian threw a bun at Spencer, it hit him on his shoulder. "Well then." He said unhappily.

I smiled and turned my attention to my chicken pot pie. Chicken pot pie, chicken noodle soup, white hot chocolate, jelly slugs, melted cheese on broccoli and plain apples were my all time favourite foods in the world. Hot, delicious, flavoured foods, (and apples). Yum! More than several times I have gone into the Room of Requirement and been disappointed to find that it cannot materialize food. I always have to bring my own skittles and popcorn when I'm in a book reading marathon. Jillian never likes to read books, so I read with Spencer. I read mysteries, Spencer prefers science-fiction or fantasy. I haven't seen a lot of Spencer these days, never do really. He's always out of reach. Until now, for a long time I thought Spencer had a crush on Jillian, but now Amelia is in the picture. Another friend out of reach, ever since she decided not to be my friend. Also her being in Gryffindor. Although that never stops Scorpius and Albus from conversing with us every minute of the day. It's even worse in the summer, thanks to Hugo. Albus, Scorpius and Hue (my nickname for him) went out for games of quidditch in the orchard behind our house. Godrics Hollow. How I miss home...

Jillian snapped her fingers in my face and I was forced to look up at her.

"What do you think?" She prompted.

"Sorry, about what?" I said.

"Blue, or green?"

"Blue." I answered immediately.

"Coca cola or pepsi?"

"Cola."

"Bros before hoes?" Jill raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. This was an actual question. Not a survey.

"Never." I said, smiling now. "What was that about?"

"Were testing your personality." Jill said simply.

"Why? You can't test a personality." I argued. "it's not an experiment. It's there either you like it or not, as it is."

"Were testing how predictable you are."

"Okay..." I said, now unsure of what was to come. Jillian wasn't exactly sane.

"Let's play a game!" She suggested, clapping her hands together. "I'll say a word, and you say the first word that pops into your head."

"Okay..." I said again.

"Okay!" She said. "Wizards?"

"Magic." I responded immediately.

"School?"

"Grades..."

"Parents?"

"Strict."

"Friends?"

"Weird."

"Scorpius!"

"Hot... Wait, no!" Then I added, "relentless! I meant relentless!"

"Too late!" Jillian smirked. "It's going in the books!"

I groaned just as I spotted Scorpius and Albus walking out of the great hall. Scorpius made eye contact with me and waved. I felt my cheeks heat up. Albus realized that Scorpius wasn't following and impatiently pulled on his elbow. Scorpius let in and the pair strolled out once more. Albus looking especially ticked off.


	4. Note from Author

Hey guys, sorry to disapoint you this isn't a new chapter. See the thing is, my ipad broke and that's what i keep the chapters on, I finished the next one but I won't get to post it till sometime after christmas, when I get the memory back. Sorry to keep you all in suspense.

~ DaEvilQueen-785

SPOILER ALERT!

Scorpius and Rose finally get some time alone... but not for long. But fate brings them back and they end up in the room of requirement. More detailed in the chapter.


	5. Rose Weasley and her One Regret

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I grabbed Jillian's phone from her bedside table and chucked it at the stone wall. The alarm stopped and I finally relaxed. Jillian was still lying in bed, her school clothes askew from her trunk, her hair in ratty knots, one leg under the covers, one leg above. Sighing and stretching my arms over my head, I pulled my wand from my bun and pointed it at the broken and hopelessly shattered screen. Besides, it was saturday, I needn't wake her up.

"Reparo." I whispered in a scratchy voice. The phone bits flew back into place, and I bent over to pick up her better than new phone. "I love magic." I said as I put the phone back on the table. Back when Mom and Dad went to Hogwarts, muggle electronics didn't work on school grounds. The excuse was that there was too much magic in the air for them to work. But ever since Professor Flitwick cast a charm that clears the air for the phones, he decided to set up Wifi, and now everyone uses it. All the muggle-borns at least. I tucked my hands in my skirt pocket, but not before tugging at my grey cardigan. Never did I wear it, I always just threw on my robe and was out. But today was a nice, sunny day, and I got up a little earlier than usual so I figured, why not. I leaned against the oak frame of my bed and watched my friend snore on. The other Ravenclaw girls were already downstairs at breakfast, Mandy Harwell, Rebecca Winkel, and Eleanor Troup. Jillian rolled over in her sleep and I sat on the edge of her bed, the blue silk eiderdown sheets were still as fresh and pristine as they were on our first day of Hogwarts. That was an experience I will never forget. The day Scorpius acted like a real person, the day Albus was confident and friendly, the day Amelia was my friend, the day Jillian wasn't a whore but a bright young lady. How the years have flown. Since Scorpius realized I was a girl, since Albus became shy and timid in public, since Amelia heard a rumour about me, since Jillian discovered condoms and short skirts. We all changed. Including me.

Out of habit I reached around with my left hand and touched my right hip bone, just above it, the very spot where the quote, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure', resided in italic blue lettering. Jillian has a tattoo of a blue bird on her forearm. I see it now as she tosses and turns, as well as random others she has adorning her legs and back. I also have one on my left shoulder blade; a small stack of books, all varying in sizes and colours. One of the fatter volumes at the bottom of the pile has a blue ribbon stuck in the pages, like a bookmark. It is a magical tattoo, enchanted, so when I moved too quickly or get excited, the book on top pops open and the pages would flip back and forth. Jillian's blue bird tattoo flits and flaps around her forearm when she's nervous. The bird, (officially named Carl), goes crazy around exams.

I walked over to the trunk at the end of my bed and unlocked the hatches, I pushed it open and reached inside for my phone. I put it in my pocket, thinking about the relaxing day ahead of me. Or so I intended it to be.

Downstairs, only a few students wandered around, reading books and studying. Instinctively I held out my Charms textbook and started memorizing chapter three, 'Manipulating Images and Appearances'. I walked briskly though the corridors toward my first class, my nose stuck in the book. I just rounded a corner when someone tall crashed into me, sending my book flying. As we collided I practically bounced off the guy and flew back down, on my butt.

I rubbed my sore back and looked up at Scorpius, who stood over me, a worried expression on his face.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Oops! Sorry!" Scorpius hastily bent down to help me up. "Didn't see you there."

I took his hand and he pulled me up, holding it for just a moment too long before I shook loose. "It's O.k." I said a little too grudgingly than I meant and immediately felt guilty.

Scorpius smiled, "s'Okay." Scorpius picked up my Charms textbook and I placed my hand on it. Scorpius gave it to me and I stuck it under my arm. "Where ya going?"

"I was going to the library." I said, and started to stroll towards the west end of the castle, hoping to get out of the confrontation.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Scorpius said, stepping in rhythm with me.

My immediate thought was to tell him I wanted to be alone. But thought better of it, and let him tag along. "Okay." I said quietly.

Scorpius put his hands behind his back like a teacher might, and looked around as he walked, observing different things.

Suddenly I thought of Albus, and how out of sorts he seemed lately. Usually he and Scorpius were always around each other; Abbott and Costello, Mary-Kate and Ashley, the trouble makers and class clowns of the school. I remembered how Albus got really nervous and sweaty when he tried to ask me a question, and how he became really angry when he saw Scorpius and I holding hands. Which, granted, is a rare sighting. Something is different this year, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey, Scorpius?" I asked, looking up at his face. Scorpius looked down at me and the moment our eyes connected I looked away.

"Yes dear Rose?" He said. Smirking as he did so, realizing the awkward moment.

"How's Al been lately?" I asked.

Scorpius paused before replying, his smirk faltered only a smidgeon before returning to it's perfect grin. "Honestly? I haven't seen him around a lot. I think he's avoiding me. Plus, when he is around me, he's all shy and jittery. I don't know whats happened to him. Have you noticed that too?"

"I have." I said, "he tried to ask me something earlier, but he didn't get to finish."

Scorpius nodded as we passed a ghost, drifting through the air. I studied the blurred whiteness a little closer and realized it was the bloody baron. Scorpius gave him a wide berth. We walked for awhile longer, Scorpius just happy being silent and there, me day-dreaming about the lovely read I was scheduled to have this afternoon. Scorpius attempted conversation several times but I didn't indulge him. We arrived at the library and I lead the way to a long and wide spread table at the back, by the bookshelves nobody visited. I sat down and Scorpius sat across from me.

I pulled out my book, and held it in front of me, preparing to read. Maybe I could get rid of him early, I thought wistfully, if I was boring enough.

I peered around the old book to look at Scorpius, who I found looking eagerly around him, his hands in his lap as he leaned forward on the table. I laughed lightly and turned my attention to my book. Not more than a moment later Scorpius was putting his hand over the top of the Charms textbook and pulling it down.

I groaned silently, and rolled my eyes, a little annoyed. "Why don't you study for potions! We have that test coming up."

Scorpius scoffed, stood, and stepped onto his chair. "I have a better idea." He declared. Then he stepped on the table and laid down on it, like a bed. "Let's have a nap." I watched him cup his hands behind his head and close his eyes.

"Your kidding right?" I asked. Scorpius shook his head. Now, I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I stood up, and placed one foot on my chair, I stepped up with the other, then climbed on the table, lying down next to Scorpius. The wood of the table was hard and uncomfortable, I let my one foot hang of the edge of it, and my shoe slipped off. I looked at Scorpius who was looking at me with one eye open.

"What?" I asked, a little too skeptically than I meant.

"Nothing." Scorpius turned his head to the ceiling, but I continued to look at his face; his features. I watched at an angle as Scorpius gazed upward with his pale green eyes, which were flecked with blue and grey. A fading spray of freckles dotted his jaw and splashed his nose. Scorpius laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Just that the Rose Weasley I knew," he said, "didn't lie down on tables, or even be caught dead in the same room with bad boy Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said teasingly, but the words poked at my heart. All my childhood I watched Scorpius and Albus play together and explore the orchard. I wished to join them to badly, but dad always said no. All I think of is how I wish I was more outgoing and free to do the things I want, I wish I had been like that when I was five, and stood up to Dad. If only Scorpius knew, part of the reason I had a short phase of hating him, was because I was jealous, he stole my best friend from me. I was angry with Scorpius. Now, I have mixed feelings around him. I still feel regret for not hanging out with them anyways, despite dad's opinion. I still hate him for his cockiness and confidence, but those traits are growing on me. I feel like I owe him something, something for all the ignoring and teasing I did to Al and Scorpius. Like I have to prove I don't hate him.

I rolled my eyes at Scorpius. "Things change." I started. "Just remember you weren't so fond of me either, once upon a time." It was Scorpius's turn to look at my face, study my features. I looked away to the ceiling, above was enchanted, like the great hall, showing a night sky showered with twinkling stars and constellations. I remember when, in first and second year, Scorpius didn't like me at all, he hated being around me with Albus, he hated looking at me. Then in third year, his insults turned into light teasing, and his teasing flourished into doting, nagging and flirting. He's been like that for three years. All through our history, I ignored him to the best of my abilities, mostly hanging out with Jillian, Amelia, Eleanor Troup and Spencer.

"Yes," he murmured, "how times have changed." Scorpius shifted his hands to intertwine his fingers on his stomach, just as I was doing.

"Yes, quite..." I said. I trailed away and started looking for the big dipper. Which I found straight above and a little to the right. Right above Scorpius.

We stayed silent for awhile. Not speaking. Eventually I had to ask. "Do you usually do this?"

Scorpius looked at me questioningly, and I pushed further. "I mean, lie down naturally and regularly on library tables and take naps."

Scorpius didn't skip a beat. "Yes, Albus and I did, sometimes Hugo would join us. Or James. But that was before he discovered other people who weren't related to him."

I nodded along. "Ummm, why?"

Scorpius laughed and said. "Sitting on chairs was too mainstream."

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling peaceful and content, the wooden table softened on my back and I relaxed on it. "Well, Albus never was someone who was mainstream."

Scorpius laughed. I dropped my hands to lie at my sides. So did Scorpius. "Can I ask you something Rose?" He asked. Sounding genuine.

"If it's another marriage proposal than no." I said sarcastically. One time in fifth year Scorpius proposed to me in public, a dare from James. Albus and Hugo nearly choked Scorpius, they thought he was serious. On orders from dad probably.

Scorpius smiled. "No. Although be prepared." I laughed and Scorpius preceded. "Why do you hate me?" This took me aback and I looked to Scorpius, a few strands of his light blond hair hung in his face and I resisted the urge to push them away. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

"I don't hate you," I said. Scorpius face relaxed and he shut his mouth. He looked so vulnerable... "I did," I continued, "until last year... I think it was because you and Albus were always hanging around our house with Hugo and I wasn't allowed to hang out with you guys. I felt mad and lonely. Plus the constant nagging was a turn-off. I'm getting used to it though." I had the same feeling I had when I stepped onto the table and laid down. Like I didn't mean to, but the motion was so natural and easy you couldn't help it. Scorpius moved his hand over an inch and tentatively touched my hand. I nodded permission and he took my hand, intertwining our fingers. I smiled, looking down the table at our hands, his was warm and calloused, just as it was last time.

"I'm sorry about that." Scorpius said. I looked at him and pursed my lips. "About nagging you a lot," he said. "I just had a major crush on you, still do, and I'm sorry about your dad."

I shrugged thoughtfully. Scorpius' crush on me was as notable as the sun on a day with no clouds, although his confession struck me as shocking. "It's fine, he can be over protective but he cares for me. I guess... Moms worse though. Dad just doesn't like you."

"Actually I think I'm growing on him." Scorpius said, I could hear a laugh in his voice, like he doubted his own theory.

"Not as his daughter's boyfriend." I reminded him. Immediately after I said it I wished I could snatch my words from the air.

"Boyfriend? Rose?" He asked. A smile on his lips.

"Just, that's how he sees you." I said, hiding my growing smile with my unoccupied hand.

"Hey now, if your going to suggest a relationship, I'm all for that."

I shoved his shoulder and Scorpius tipped back, almost falling off the table, I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Scorpius clasped onto my shoulder and regained his balance. His face was suddenly way too close. His hand on my shoulder softened and moved slowly to my shoulder blade, right over my book tattoo, beneath his fingers I could feel the pages of the top book flipping wildly too and fro. I could see Scorpius's eyelashes, perfectly cropped by his straggly blond hair. His mouth still ajar, inched forward. I hesitated, my heart hammered in my chest, my breath caught in my throat, his touch sent my nerves flying along my skin. His face became closer, our lips just millimetres apart. It was too real, too now. I jerked away, jumping from the table to stand a few feet away, my hands at my sides.

Scorpius' hands retreated from the space I once was, his face fell and he looked down. Almost immediately I regretted moving away from his affection, it was too awkward now, I couldn't go back.

"I... I'm..." I shifted my feet and grabbed my phone and Charms textbook. "Sorry." I avoided his eyes and dashed out of the library. My feet carried me past bookshelves, Madam Pince and studying students. I began to run down the corridors, rounding corners, climbing then jumping down random staircases. Ten minutes later I found myself in the astronomy tower crouched in the corner, rocking back and forth like a mad man. I buried my face in my hands.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I scolded myself out loud and into the evening air. I felt like kicking myself. Now he's going to think I still hate him! Will he still talk to me? My worries kept me awake for a while. So I sat there, the atmosphere was humid, but not rip my clothes off kind of humid, more like a warm draft that is strangely calming and surreal. I stood and walked over to the balcony part of the astronomy tower, there was no railing so I sat and let my legs dangle into nothing. The sky was still mostly blue, although pink and purple tinged the horizon, threatening nightfall. The slight breeze lifted my hair a little before dropping back on my shoulders. The view from up here was amazing, even more magnificent in Astronomy class at night. During the day was just as beautiful.

Sometimes I like to think about what it would be like if I really had been allowed to play with Scorpius, Albus and Hugo. Would he still like me the way he does? Would he realize who I actually am and decide I'm not his type? Would Albus still be acting the way he is now? Why hasn't Hugo talked to me lately? So many questions and not enough answers. And another thing, what am I going to do about Jillian? Maybe I don't have to worry about her, maybe she's fine. But she's been out of sorts recently, maybe that's just me, but I can't stop worrying about her. Maybe I should invite her to our house for christmas? I worry about Jillian because she try's so hard to keep up her bad girl image, she forgets how to live. In her middle, she's just like all the other Ravenclaw's, another nerd. Jill feels this need, a need to be different and outgoing she can't deny it. When I'm around her I feel somehow out of place because I'm the exact opposite of her. On my shell I'm the nerd, but in my inside I'm just as brave as the Gryffindor's and cunning as the Slytherin's. My need is to be noticed, but I don't show it like Jill does. The time I accidentally got drunk on firewhiskey and got the quote on my hip, is an example, it was a dare from Spencer. I went back to the tattoo parlour the next day and got the tattoo on my shoulder, the stack of books. No one knows about it except me.

My parents, are a whole other issue. My mom, Hermione, is such a stick in the mud, she was more strict with me as a kid than dad was. Hugo got away with murder, (not actually, it's just an example) he could have jumped off the house and our parents wouldn't have cared. But with me they are always so protective and over-bearing. Dad never let me get away with anything, he never let's me hang around my uncles for more than ten minutes, he doesn't like Jillian and he despises Scorpius and Spencer. I'm not allowed to have friends over unless mom says they are good influences, I'm practically forbidden to talk to Teddy and Victoire, (who are married now). Mom was always more strict about school work and being mature and stuff like that. Dad controlled my social life. I get that they love me, and they do that stuff because they love me, but I wish I had a little more lee way. More space to run around and not worry about things. I wasn't allowed in the orchard in the winter because I might fall, of course Hugo just tears through it, practically half naked, without fear of being caught and punished.

Inside my skirt pockets, my phone starts vibrating. I pull it out and look at the time, still only 5:30. The text is from Jillian.

_Meet me in the common room, I need your help._

I sigh and put the phone back where it belongs, but not before staring at my background picture. It was a picture taken when we were in third year, it's of Hugo, Albus and I swinging on the swings in Godric's hollow, we are all smiling wildly, each of us at a different height on the swings. Hugo is standing on his swing, Albus is just pumping his legs away, trying to get going, and I'm mid-jump of the swing, my coat and hair flying behind me. My face is a mixture of delight and fear. Mom's in the background, reaching toward me, like she wants to catch me but she's still several feet away. Scorpius is beside her, his face and posture the same as mom's. I love this picture, I think it shows how much I am maybe over cared for, and how a simple act of jumping off swings, worries my parents. Keeping this thought in my head I turn away from the lovely view of rolling hills and jagged mountains, and walk across the polished tile floor to the staircase, only going down. Most of the corridors are empty, everyone is either in their common rooms, the library, or outside enjoying the warmth. Only a few days until Halloween, and we've had the best weather for fall. Sunny and warm with small breezes, although Professor Longbottom is calling for rain soon. Another thing, Professor Longbottom is calling for is a dance, their going to name it, 'The Halloween Gala and Masquerade', creative right? Everyone is going apparently, although only students in fourth year and up are allowed past ten, and it starts at eight. Jillian could not stop talking about it yesterday at dinner. I assume that's what she wants to talk about, the gala and our costumes. Jillian wants to be Rose Tyler from Doctor Who, and she wants Spencer to be the Doctor. Spencer would be a great Doctor Who, he's got the hair of David Tennant and the quirkiness of Matt Smith. Jillian, however, looks nothing like Rose Tyler, she would have to wear a wig.

Jillian thinks that Scorpius and I should get couple costumes and we could go together. I told her that is the last person I am likely to go with, and if we did, Scorpius would want us to be Mickey and Minnie mouse, or some children's idol. I remember vaguely the first time Scorpius visited my house, Albus, Hugo and he, were meant to play quidditch in the Orchard, like they always do. Except when Scorpius came in to pee, he became distracted by the TV and began watching Teletoon Retro and The Big Bang Theory with me. He sat only inches from the TV, like a kid on a saturday morning. Albus and Hugo came in thirty minutes later to find him absolutely attached and inthralled with the TV. Muggle entertainment... Who knew?

Finally I jumped onto the last step of the steep staircase I just flew down, when my phone started buzzing again. I opened the screen and saw a new text from Jillian.

_Never mind, I got this. _

I laughed/groaned and stepped into the corridor anyways. I was up in the astronomy tower far too long. I watched my feet take me down a long corridor with many intricate and detailed tapestries adorning the walls, I only looked up when I heard a loud cough. I looked up to see Al and Scorpius, seeming to be in the middle of a heated argument, they leaned against a tall statue at the end of the hall. Catching my breath I jumped to the wall, and pinned myself against it. I closed my eyes. Footsteps echoed closer to where I stood, and I reached around for a nearby tapestry. I found one and slid behind it. I opened my eyes, only to see dark and rough material staring back at me, the footsteps stopped, and suddenly the tapestry that hid my body suddenly was ripped away. The boys stood there, with completely opposite expressions on. Scorpius smiled broadly at me, Albus only glowered and crossed his arms.

"You know, Rose." Scorpius said, laughing a little. "You have the worst hiding spots."

Even though I was still embarrassed about what happened with Scorpius and I, I couldn't help laugh. "Sorry, I was hiding from you... Again!" I stepped away from the dusty wall and Scorpius let the tapestry fall with a loud clap. A cloud of dust flew from

the wall and encased us all. I coughed and moved away from the fog of dirt. I stepped into clean air and shook my hair from the dust, and swept my hands over my clothes.

I meant to walk away, and maybe find Spencer, but my curiosity got the best of me. "What were you guys arguing about?" I asked tentatively. Albus was hunched over himself and Scorpius had a small smile playing on his lips. Suddenly they both clamped their mouths shut. Albus glowered even more, if that was possible, and his cheeks turned a brilliant pink. Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows angrily and looked down at Albus, like he was daring him to bring it up again.

Albus looked me in the eye, (we were around the same height, him being slightly taller), and said. "Nothing that concerns you." Scorpius stepped on Albus' foot angrily and Albus howled. He shoved Scorpius, turned on his heel, and stormed down the corridor, the way I came from. Scorpius rubbed his shoulder protectively, and watched him go.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Scorpius said, his head still turned toward Albus' retreating figure. "He's been really moody."

"It's fine." I said, shaking it off. Usually he isn't like this around Halloween, his moody season is more around Easter. Eggs make him sick. "I get that a lot at family reunions these days." I said.

Scorpius laughed and turned back to me. He didn't remove his eyes from the ground as he rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"C'mon, Scorpius." I said, I waved my foot into his peripheral vision and he looked up. "This is Albus were talking about. Not some puzzle."

"He is a puzzle." Scorpius groaned and leaned his head back. "One with a thousand pieces, no corners and ten extra pieces that don't belong."

I laughed. Uncle George made a new kind of puzzle that had exactly those features. Plus, if you didn't finish it within twenty minutes, the image would change and you have to start over. Mom bought me one for christmas last year and I finished it in two minutes.

We fell into silence, Scorpius shoved his hands in his pockets, and I fidgeted with the corner of my charms book, which I had forgotten was even in my hands. "So..." Scorpius muttered quietly.

"So..." I mumbled.

"Want to go study some potions?" Scorpius pointed with his thumb behind him and leaned backward. "You promised! Remember?"

I laughed and stepped past him. "Let's go." Scorpius smiled like a kid on christmas morning and followed happily. We walked, both smiling manically, towards the room of requirement on the fourth floor. We arrived and both paced back and forth in rhythm, thinking the same thoughts. The door appeared and we stepped into a brightly lit dining room, a grand chandelier dripping in diamonds, sapphires and rubies hung in the middle of the high up ceiling. The room was pastel blue and trimmed with white, tall oak bookcases gleamed on the walls, teaming with fat books filled with old ink and yellowed pages. A persian rug laid flat on the pristine floor, complementing the painted ceiling, imitating muggle artist Michelangelo and his work on the Sistine Chapel in Rome. Coincidentally my favourite historical art piece. Scorpius gestured around the room and jogged to the end, he sat down in the end chair and propped his feet on the great oak table.

"Wow, Red." He laughed. "You've got _some_ taste." He said, impressed. Scorpius tipped his head back to observe the masterpiece above.

I laughed, grinning widely, and began to walk across the room. "Did you just call me Red?" I asked, trying to ignore Scorpius' sarcasm.

Scorpius smiled. "Yes, that is your new nick name. I like it, how about you?"

"Works with me, Blondie." I said. Scorpius chuckled and I couldn't help feel a rush of pride and excitement as he did.

I stopped halfway through the room to trail my fingers on the binds of the leather bound books. You haven't seen anything yet, Scorpius. I selected one, recognizing the tittle, and pulled it out. The weight of the book was enough to pull me down and strain my arms. I ended up dropping the book on the ground. I bent over and attempted to pick it up again, but all I did was move it along the ground an inch. Scorpius watched with anticipation and curiosity. I reached over my shoulder and pulled my wand from it's place behind my ear, holding my longer bangs out of the way. My auburn red hair fell in tendrils around my facial features as I waved the wand at the book, muttering _Wingardium Leviosa_. The emerald green book immediately shot off the ground and zipped to Scorpius, it settled in front of him and the pages flipped around, looking for page 468. I glanced up the rows of shelves and spotted a thin, but tall, yellow book, I waved my wand and willed the book to jump off the shelf, it did. And zipped over to Scorpius, resting on top of the fat green one. I continued to search through the bookshelves, not more than a minute later, the dining room table was covered with misfit papers and random books. Finally I found the one I was looking for on the bottom shelf, of a bookcase behind Scorpius' chair. I reached down to grab it and dropped it in front of him.

"What's this?" He asked skeptically.

I frowned down at him. Surely he doesn't...

"Don't you know what this is?" I asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "Well..." I said. "This is the best, the best! Potions book in Hogwarts. This book has everything. You will love it." I pulled out a smaller chair from the side of the table and dumped it beside Scorpius. I sat in the chair and scooted closer. I didn't mean to accidentally suggest anything, I just wanted us both to have a clear view of the book. Although blondie wasn't looking at the book. Instead he gazed at my face. My cheeks heated under his watch and I dropped my eyes to the words on the pages. "You will love this." I said again. I leaned against the table and flipped the yellowed pages to the first chapter, 'How to care for your ingredients and equipment'.

"You'll also want to take notes." I said, glancing away from the book at him, to check if he had a notebook. Of course he didn't. He scooted his chair closer.

"So what are you having troubles with in Potions?" I asked.

Scorpius coughed and twisted his hands together. "Mostly the instruction part, the measurement part, ingredients... I have a short attention span okay?"

I laughed a little then turned it into a light cough. "Sorry, that was rude."

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair and laughed. "No Problem, Red."

I smirked to myself, hoping Scorpius wouldn't notice my change of attitude. Just minutes ago we were lying beside each other, millimetres from our first kiss. Then I wrecked the moment with my cowardice. And now we sit in good company, like this was our first encounter that day. I don't know how we ended in this position, but here we were, studying from a huge Potions textbook.

"Let's start with the first chapter then. It's always good to start with the basics." I cleared my throat, ready to begin reading a long and dull chapter on how to clean your cauldron properly. "Chapter one..."

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to read this stuff?" Scorpius whined. He gripped the table and flopped his head onto it. "Let's just skip to chapter seven, or somewhere we can learn about actually making potions?"

I smiled, the way I smile at Hugo when he complains about summer homework and mom makes him do it. "You have to start at the beginning." I said. "If you have an improperly cleaned cauldron your going to get rust spots and that will affect your potion drastically."

From the corner of my eye I could see Scorpius roll his eyes and smile knowingly. I resumed my watch on the book and began again.

"Chapter one... How to care for your ingredients and equipment. When beginning your Potions career and research, the most important thing you'll need, is a cauldron, a silver ladle, weights, a knife, and a wooden spoon (unless the potion calls for different equipment). Otherwise, It is dire that you have these exact items, because the material and quality of your utensils can negatively affect your potion's outcome. Next, determine wether or not your budget can sustain -"

At that moment I was interrupted, and several things happened, I realized I only had one shoe on, the other had slipped off my foot in the library. I also came to discover how close Scorpius and I were now. And, probably the most notable, Scorpius had taken my chin with his hand, directed my face to him and kissed me on the lips. Cutting me off in the middle of my sentence. I didn't move away this time, instead I leaned into his kiss and his embrace. His arms encircled me. This embrace wasn't like the time we were on his broom, or even when I caught him from falling off the table, this embrace was more deep, on a physiological level. We were both enjoying it. Scorpius cupped my face with his left hand and with his foot, nudged the other shoe, off my foot.

Scorpius parted my lips and I finally gave in. A moment later, however, I realized exactly where I was, and who I was with. I began to jump back, I almost tripped on his ankles, which were wrapped around the legs of my chair. Scorpius realized what I was doing and grasped my upper arm.

His pale eyes pleaded with me. "Don't go, Red." He whispered. I could feel the hope in him, the hope I might stay.

I took a moment, then I sat back down. Maybe I will stay awhile longer.


	6. Rose Weasley and the Letter

In the early dawn of Sunday, I awoke to find myself in the bed of Scorpius Malfoy. His arm over my back holding me tight to him, myself tangled in the sheets. We were still fully clothed, thank goodness. Except we were both sock footed and our red and blond hair tousled dramatically over the green silk pillows. Panic settled in as I kicked my legs, freeing myself from the sheets, then I froze. I scanned the room, which was a low ceilinged rectangular room with five beds lining the same wall, each of the other beds were perfectly made and solitary. The door, directly parallel to Scorpius' bed, clicked and began to open. In a fluster I jumped off of Scorpius and from his vice like grip on me and rushed to the ivory wardrobe in the corner. I stepped inside and just as I closed the closet door, the dormitory door swung open with a bang and someone angry stepped inside. Tentatively, I bent over and peered through the keyhole. Oh god, how I wish I was not here. Well, just my luck, Albus was the one who stepped inside and looked around, fully pissed. But when he saw Scorpius his face turned into a smile. He smiled down at him and sat on the edge of his bed. Scorpius was still asleep, he looked so cute. At that moment, I'd say Al was thinking the same thing. With a jerk Scorpius awoke, he looked around with a groggy smirk on his face, he reached around himself for something, like someone should be there. Me, I should be there.

Albus opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Scorpius grumbled and sat up. "Where's Rose?" He said, his morning grumble taking over. He looked around the room, when his eyes grazed over the wardrobe, he smirked knowingly. I might just be paranoid but I swear we made eye contact.

Albus' face went from content to angry in about zero point two seconds. "...Was she here?" Albus asked, his voice seething.

"Yeah," Scorpius answered, then he looked around and realized who he was talking to, and his mood changed. "Why should you care? You haven't been exactly Mr. Best-Terms with us."

"Well," Albus grumbled and crossed his arms. "Rose has been getting on my nerves, prancing around here like she's the queen of England."

"Rose doesn't do that." Scorpius defended.

I felt a feeling of pride, Scorpius stood up for me. Then Scorpius literally stood up, and I noticed he was shirtless, and his red plaid pyjama pants hung low on his hips. Okay, maybe he wasn't fully clothed. Good thing _I_ was.

"Of course, you're going to defend her." Albus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's no secret that you like her!" Albus shouted.

My hands started to feel sweaty as I became nervous. I wiped them on my skirt. Through the keyhole I had a limited view of the scene unfolding, so I angled myself a different way, and I could see Scorpius move to the bathroom door, Albus followed him in and I could hear shouting even when the door closed. I relaxed and sat down on the wardrobe floor. In the wardrobe, shoes and socks littered the ground. Jackets, cloaks and dress clothes hung above, just grazing my head. Being the curious nosy-person I was, I reached my hand into a jacket pocket, and grasped a piece of paper. I pulled it out and struggled to see the words in the dim light. Instinctively I reached for my ear, expecting my wand to be there. It wasn't there. So I held the paper up to the keyhole, where a sliver of light passed through. The piece of paper was all crumpled, so I smoothed it out, and read the short note.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_As in reply to your request, my answer is no. Do not go near my daughter, do not think about Rose! She is off limits to you and anyone else who goes "after her". May this be a warning to everyone. You are still invited for christmas this year at the Weasley home. Invitation from Harry, Ginny and Hermione. If I had it my way, you wouldn't be allowed over in the first place. Again, Stay away from Rose!_

_Sincerely, an angry father! (Ronald Weasley)_

My heart stopped as I shoved the letter back where it came from. Did Scorpius write to my dad? Asking permission... For something... I didn't want to admit the very thing that was staring me in the face. And was is it really that bad of a thing to admit?

The voices from the bathroom abruptly stopped and the door opened again. In came Scorpius and Albus. First Scorpius, wearing a grey t-shirt, looking startled and completely baffled. Albus came after him, looking about the same. I sat up, alert for more arguing.

"What just happened?" Scorpius demanded.

"I-I... I don't know... Exactly." Albus stuttered, he sat down on a bed, and stared off at something.

"Well I'll tell you, what happened exactly. You Kissed me!" Scorpius spat in his face. Scorpius' face turned red and angry rather quickly as he started to pace. Albus, on the other hand, smiled to himself and laughed a little.

"What?" Scorpius asked. "You think this is funny? Dude, I'm not gay! I like Rose! Sorry but you need to find yourself a new best friend!"

Albus smiled. "That's okay." Then, being weirdly calm, Albus stood and put his hands on Scorpius' shoulders. Scorpius seized up at his touched but Albus didn't make a move on him. "I shouldn't have done that. I realize it was... A little surprising. But Scorp, you have no idea how long I've been holding that in. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. I'll move on now." Then Albus walked to the door, but he turned around last minute. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow night." Albus reached out for the handle, turned it, and left the room. A gaggle of laughter and talking sounds drifted into the room, but stopped when Albus closed the door behind him.

Still looking quite baffled and confused, Scorpius staggered to where the wardrobe stood, I leaned back and pressed myself to the back of the wardrobe, but it still wasn't far enough back to hide myself. Scorpius opened the wardrobe door and looked down at me, quite unsurprised. "Can you tell me what just happened there because I have no idea." Then he paused and started again. "C'mon Rose, the wardrobe? You're in ravenclaw, you can find a better hiding spot than this!"

I gave him a small smile and held my hand out to him, he grabbed it, pulling me out of the wardrobe. "Well." I said, then I sighed, laughing a little to myself. All that time I thought Albus was mad at me because I was spending too much time with Scorpius, that much is true but then it turns out he wanted more time with Scorpius for himself. How could I have been so blind? It's so obvious now. "I think you know what happened."

Scorpius caught his breath, his eyes darted around my face and the room; searching for an answer, or something that made sense. "I just... I can't believe it. I've known him for years!"

I smiled, showing my teeth, and hugged Scorpius round his waist. Usually he was so in control and confident, this was a whole other quidditch field for him, a fish out of water. "Don't worry, you're still just as manly as you were before the kiss."

"About that." Scorpius tentatively pat his arms on my back, usually he started our less than rare hugs. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to." I said into his chest, Scorpius smelled like a wood stove, and fir trees. Sap, ashes and... Lavender? "Although, don't be surprised if Al comes out, to Hogwarts soon. I think he meant it about moving on from you."

Scorpius laughed and hunched his shoulders over mine, he dug his head in the crook of my neck, I could feel his smile on my neck. "Okay. I think I can handle that."

I smiled and hugged him tighter, he did the same and for a minute we stood there. Until we pulled away, we still had our arms around each other but we pulled our heads away so we could look at one another. I became hesitant and shy again. "Ummm, by the way, what happened last night. We didn't ummm, you know."

Scorpius laughed, throwing his head back. "No, no, you remained fully clothed. Except, you showed me your tattoo."

I cringed. "Which one?"

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "There's more?"

I laughed. "Which one did you see?" Scorpius hesitated before answering.

"The quote from Rowena Ravenclaw."

I physically relaxed and Scorpius gave me a questioning look. "C'mon red, can I see the others?"

"I only have one other, and you can't see it... Not today." Scorpius' eyes alit with hope and excitement. "Wait... I have more questions." I said.

"We better sit down then." Scorpius pulled me to one of the beds that was made up and we climbed onto it, resting our backs against the headboard.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, considering either or not to tell him that I know about the letter. And that I was snooping. "Why did I show you my tattoo? Only Jillian knows about the quote, and no one except me knew about the other. Also, why don't I remember anything that happened last night? Did you get me drunk?"

Scorpius laughed and took my hand, he rubbed my fingers with his and looked down at them. "You showed me your tattoo, because I told you I had one as well. And I did not get you drunk, there was an accident in the potions room, we were in there, because we had a question about potions. We went looking for professor Burnley, but he wasn't there. We began to look for the answer ourselves. Well, you bumped into a box and fell, the stuff inside, some kind of glitter, got on your skin and one of the side effects is long term memory loss. Only for the night, so you won't ever have a recollection of what happened. You'll be fine though, memory like an elephant, madam Pomfrey said."

I nodded along, processing the information. "So I got a dose of Extract of wormwood?"

"Sure." Scorpius said. Obviously he hadn't been listening to madam Pomfrey when she explained the cause of my state.

"Okay. Can I see _your_ tattoo?" I asked, actually I was very curious to see what he had, and since I won't remember the first time I saw it...

Scorpius didn't hesitate, he ripped off his shirt. I laughed as he did, and he turned his back to me. On the nape of his neck, between the tops of his shoulder blades, there was the Slytherin crest. A green crest with a bold silver serpent curling in the centre, it was an enchanted tattoo as well, the snake slithered around it's cage and hissed at me. "Why haven't I noticed it before?" I asked as Scorpius put his shirt back on.

"Usually my collar covers it. It's kind of a tradition in the family. My dad has one just like it."

"Really?" Dad has told me so much about Draco Malfoy and has never mentioned anything about a tattoo. Or any kind of real emotion at all.

"Yeah."

"What..." I said, Scorpius looked at me. "What else happened, from the beginning."

"Well, first, I believe you remember the first kiss?"

I nodded.

"Well you sat back down, and we talked, we talked for a long time. Mostly _not_ about Potions. We talked about tattoos, hence the removal of clothes. We talked about our families, our parents, friends. We talked about quidditch and our house teams. We laughed and talked. Then, I actually wanted to know a little about Potions, so we packed up and went to the potions room. Then you got showered with extract of wonderwood, or-"

"Wormwood." I corrected. Scorpius looked down at me again.

"I believe I am telling the story."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways." Scorpius put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. Without thinking I 'snuggled' into him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You got drugged by wormwood, and you went kind of loopy, singing and giggling at random times. So, being concerned like the good boyfriend I am, I brought you to the infirmary. Keep in mind it was around nine o'clock at that time. Madam Pomfrey said you needed to sleep off the wormwood, and drink lot's of fluids. It was almost curfew and the Slytherin common room was closer than the ravenclaw tower, so I brought you here. Only the guys in my year saw you come in, they made jokes and all that, by then you were practically asleep in my arms. The guys were sleeping in the common room so I left you to sleep in David's bed. You looked so lonely. Plus, you mumbled something, and I didn't want you to freak. The looniness was wearing down but you were so tired. So, I got in beside you and we cuddled. Do not worry, you're still a virgin."

I expect I should have been surprised, Scorpius knows I'm a virgin, but I can imagine myself telling him something like that, especially when I've been 'drugged by wormwood'. "So... That's all that happened?"

"That's the truth. Scout's honour."

I smiled. "Okay then, one last thing. And it's important so listen close."

Scorpius cupped his hands on his ears, as if to amplify the sound coming his way.

"You wrote to dad, didn't you. Asking permission, for a date?"

Scorpius sighed. "Yeah, that didn't go as planned. He really, really doesn't like me." He looked away, like he was ashamed, like he failed in his mission.

"I told you." I said. "And... I don't care what he thinks."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. His eyes perked up.

"Yeah..." I said. Usually I always went the safe route, but I was tired of dad and his rules. He needs to stop controlling my life. Also, Scorpius is a nice guy, a nice, supportive, tall, attractive, daring, confident, quidditch playing Slytherin guy. "Scorpius, will you go to the halloween dance with me?"

Scorpius smiled, his one dimple peeking out on his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask." Then he leaned down. Cupped my face with both his hands, and he kissed me. I kissed him back. Bringing my hand to his head I ran my fingers through his hair. Scorpius lowered his left hand to rest on on my hip bone, right over my tattoo. We slipped under the covers, didn't even bother to fix my shirt, which was riding up my back. Self-consciously I pulled it back down to my waist. We stayed like that for awhile, kissing and hugging. I was getting used to the fact that I was literally _in bed with Scorpius Malfoy!_ When I remembered a charms test, I was to take the next day, on Monday.

"Scorpius... Scorp!" I mumbled, while Scorpius kissed my neck. "I have a test tomorrow. I have to study for it!"

Scorpius groaned and leaned back on the pillows. His hand on my lower back sent tingles along my skin, I melted at his touch. But I knew if I stayed any longer, there would be only one direction this is headed. And I do not plan on showing up at christmas dinner pregnant!

"I understand." Scorpius leaned on me and kissed my forehead. "I'll walk you out." Together we climbed back out of bed, Scorpius retrieved my phone, wand and charms textbook from under his bed, I straightened my skirt and blouse, I ran my hands through my hair and tucked my wand behind my ear before we walked into the Slytherin common room, which was bustling with Slytherin students. As we walked through groups of giggling girls and clusters of laid back guys to get to the exit, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us, as we moved away. Scorpius held my hand, and led me around a black leather couch draped with a furry green blanket. We arrived at the door, everyone in the room stared at us, absolutely silent. The Slytherins look at me quizzically, judging me, they saw Scorpius and they smiled. I opened the door clumsily with my free hand and pulled it open.

"Goodbye." I whispered to Scorpius, my voice came out croaky and barely audible, he kissed me on the cheek. And I vanished on the other side of the Slytherin house door. Just as I shut it, I heard someone give Scorpius a high five. Followed by laughter.

I left the dungeons, heading for the room of requirement, my mind reeling about the days events. I slept in the Slytherin house boys dormitory with Scorpius Malfoy, I witnessed Albus coming out as gay, I made out with Scorpius in his bed! The night before I was 'drugged' with wormwood, told somebody about my secret tattoos, and now the whole Slytherin body saw me leave Scorpius' dormitory, looking disheveled and mangy. A few days before, Jillian was freaking out about Spencer, and his crush. Now considering that what I thought I knew about society and interactions, is wrong, (I terribly misjudged Albus' intentions). So, I am not going to take Spencer's whims too seriously, Spencer has been involved in the dramatic arts for awhile and has acquired a skill in acting. So, he must like someone other than Amelia, besides, Amelia Longbottom is nothing like her father, she is arrogant, spoiled and selfish. Spencer sees through those kinds of girls in seconds. Not all the Longbottom children are like that. Amelia's elder sister, Alice is a surgeon in the muggle world, she is married to a muggle and has three children, (all wizards and all in Hogwarts). Amelia's younger brother, Frank, is a real sweetheart. He is a Hufflepuff and in Hugo's year, Alice used to be a Gryffindor.

Also, Jillian was freaking out, about the dance, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's nervous about it. Jillian is always so cool as a cucumber, she can't see when she needs help and gets flustered about it. I'm not sure if this is one of those times but you can never be sure.

What will the next week bring? I approached the room of requirement and willed the room in which I led Scorpius to show up. It did, and right in the corner, was my shoe. I walked to it and slipped it on. One down, one to go. I looked around the room, just as I last remembered it to be. All the books we pulled out were still sprawled on the table, our two chairs stuck close together on the end. I smiled and left the room, all the while gazing up at the beautiful painting above. Michelangelo is a genius. I left the room and set my sights for the library. Where my last shoe remained. While I walked I let my mind wander to Hugo, who I haven't talked to lately he always seemed very distant to me. Unhinged and disconnected. Hugo loathes me, as well as Lily, Victoire, Roxanne and every other female cousin in the Weasley family. He isn't a feminist, he more, prefers his own sex. Not saying he's gay! He openly revealed to mom and dad that he thought he was ready for the sex talk, and wanted to start drinking. He's in third year. I don't know what goes on in his dirty little mind, but I don't intend to find out.

I strolled though the arch-like doorframe of the library opening and walked to the back. To the table Scorpius and I laid on. The ceiling had changed during the day to picture a summer sky, now again nearing nightfall, the enchanted ceiling pictured a setting sun. Casting the shadows of bookshelves, dancing along the carpet floors. I found my left shoe under the table and slipped it on. Glad I don't look like some raggedy anne doll anymore, wearing no shoes, wandering the corridors like a lost girl.

I checked out a book called 'The Theory of Magic, Time and Space', to look over with Jillian. I left the library and headed for Ravenclaw tower. Almost at the very opposite end of the school.

...

"Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is this man?" The Ravenclaw door remained shut but I answered the question almost immediately.

"My son." I said.

"You've heard that one before." The bronze eagle laughed as the doorway opened. I walked inside the common room, shivering slightly due to the tower's breeziness, I spotted Jillian, Spencer and Stewart Langley sitting at a table. I walked to their circle of armchairs and sat down on the armrest of Jillian's plaid chair.

Stewart reeled over laughing as Jillian retold her signature knock knock joke.

"Okay, okay, knock knock!" She giggled.

"Who's there?" Stew asked, he already knew the joke, but he was a grin it and bear it kind of person, and did it for Jillian.

"Interrupting wizard..."

Spencer answered. "Interrupting wiz-"

"EXPELIARMUS!" Jillian shouted.

The boys doubled over in their chairs, laughing and snorting. I rolled my eyes and got up to leave, Jillian grabbed my elbow as I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to study for Charms in our dormitory." I said.

"Study with us Rose." Jillian said, she got up and dragged another armchair into their circle of three, now a square. I said thank you to Jillian and sat down. Jillian was on my right, Stewart on my left and Spencer right across from me. A wide coffee table stood squat in the middle. I put my two books on it and tucked my phone into the armchair's cushions. (It lesses the amount of distraction when I study).

I released my wand from its place behind my ear and put it down on the table, I picked up 'Theory of Magic, Time and Space', and looked around. Jill, Stew and Spencer all stared at me hopefully, like they were expecting mw to burst out rapping 'Alphabet Aerobics'.

"What?" I asked. Jillian moved first.

"Where were you last night, and why didn't I see you?" She slammed her hand on the table like a lawyer might. She frowned down her nose at me, as did Stewart. Spencer was trying not to laugh.

"I was in the hospital." I said, also trying not to laugh. Technically that wasn't lying, I _was_ in the hospital. This whole thing was ridiculous. Jillian playing good cop bad cop. Stewart hanging out with us, usually he can't be found within ten meters of a sixth year. Spencer is just as rare, he likes to be around his inter-house club.

"Mhhmmmm." Jillian muttered. "Then, why don't you have a bandage on? You didn't break your ankle! And you always get a strawberry banana flavoured sucker when you leave."

I silently cursed myself. Jillian knows of my previous tendency to breaking my left ankle. I broke it three times before I came to Hogwarts, and once in third year, I was running from Al and Scorpius because they were teasing about turning my hair yellow. I fell down, hard. Jillian also knows of my irresistible desire to eat strawberry banana suckers.

"Okay..." I admitted, suddenly I was very embarrassed, my cheeks tinged pink as I said. "You got me. I was with Scorpius!" Spencer and Stewart scoffed in disbelief.

I expected Jillian to hit me or something but she only smiled slyly. "You cheeky devil! Did you... You know, do it?"

I laughed. "No! We just cuddled."

"Slut." Jillian laughed. "So are you a thing now? Can we stop avoiding him in the hallways and hating him behind his back?"

"I don't know... Were going to the halloween thing together."

Jillian squealed. She leaned out of her chair and gave me a hug, much tighter than I would have preferred. "Finally!" She sighed as she leaned away. Spencer and Stewart still watched us in shock.

"You? Rose Weasley? Spent the night with Scorpius Malfoy?" Stewart asked, his eyes widened as I confirmed his disbeliefs.

Stewart stood and walked off, muttering about one to many fire whiskies. Spencer only shrugged and smiled. "Congratulations, you got a boyfriend!" He shook hands with me.

I laughed at their reactions. "Now, I'm a little offended, why are you so surprised I got someone?"

Spencer and Jill laughed. They turned to their books and didn't answer me. I picked up my own book, gave them one last quizzical glance, then I began reading for Charms class. Oh, well.

**Thank you guys for reading this far. Your support means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope you had a fun winter break! Welcome to 2015! Please comment your thoughts on these newest developments in Rose's life. **

**-AbbyJo**


End file.
